A Semester of Deceit and Love
by arashi099
Summary: Sakura has finally made her way into college. Syaoran has not kept his promise to return, until now. But what will he do when he finds he has a rival for Sakura's heart?
1. A Meeting

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Disclaimer:  I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura in any way.  All credit goes to the wonderful anime team Clamp.

I wrote this story to commemorate my own entrance into college this semester.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A Meeting**

"Is that everything?"  

Sakura looked up at her brother standing by the door to her now almost empty room.  She smiled.  "I think so."

Touya looked slowly at the room in front of him.  _I can't believe she's leaving…that she's actually going to college.  I don't like knowing that she'll be off on her own…_

He sighed.  "Let's go then," he mumbled, turning and walking out of the room, passing his father who was just coming in.

"Are you ready?" Fujitaka asked.  Sakura nodded.  Fujitaka smiled weakly at his pretty daughter standing a few feet away from him.  _She's grown so much…I don't want to let her go.   _

"I'll be down in just a second," Sakura told him.  She watched as he slowly glanced once more at the room then turned and walked away back down the hall.  

Sakura sighed.  _I really am going to miss this place…even though it's not like I'll be that far away.  I will be able to come home as often as I want…but still…this seems really sad.  She looked at the things that she was being forced to leave behind due to the lack of space in the dorm rooms at the university.  She slowly walked over to her bed, staring reminiscently at the little brown stuffed bear that sat there.   Memories of an old friend immediately flooded her mind.  She smiled, but a lone tear made its way down one of her cheeks.  __He never came back like he promised…_

She shook her head gently, trying to shake the memories away.  She took one last long look around her room then slowly headed out the door.  She paused, looking again at the little stuffed animal on her bed.  _It's not like I'll be able to forget about him anyway…_

Sakura quickly walked back over and picked up the bear, hugging it tightly.  

"Sakura.  Aren't you ready to go yet?"  A small little yellow creature suddenly appeared hovering directly in front of her face, an impatient expression plastered on its face. 

"Yeah, yeah.  I'm coming," Sakura muttered.

"Finally," Kero retorted.  Sakura just glared at him.

***

"Sakura-chan!"   Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo and her mother waving at her across the parking lot.  

"Did you just get here?" Sakura asked after making her way over to her best friend.  

Tomoyo nodded, smiling widely as she suddenly whipped out her ever-present camera.  Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan!" Sonomi exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly.  Sakura blushed.  Sonomi held her away slightly so she could look at her face.  "Are you ready to be a college student now?"

Sakura nodded.  "I think so."

Sonomi's eyes watered as she looked at the two girls standing before her.  "You two have grown so much…it seems like yesterday you were still in elementary school."

"It certainly has," Fujitaka agreed, walking up to them.  Sonomi glared at him.  Fujitaka smiled.

"Let's go look at our room," Tomoyo suggested.  "Aren't you excited Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled.  "Of course I am.  It'll be my first time away from home, so it is kind of strange for me though," she said quietly.  

Tomoyo gently took her hand and led her inside the large dorm.  They slowed as they entered the lobby area, quickly signed it and received a crazy amount of papers, and finally received the key to their room.

Sonomi, Fujitaka, and Touya followed close behind, already carrying some of the girls' things.

They made their way excitedly to the 8th and highest floor, and impatiently searched to find their room – room 814.  Tomoyo continued to film the entire time, and now focused on Sakura as she unlocked and opened the door to their new room.  

Sakura gasped, as did Tomoyo as they for the first time, surveyed what was to become their new home for the year.

"It's nicer than I expected," Sakura commented, turning to face her family.  She sweatdropped as she looked at Touya's face, which looked quite angry.  _Whoa…that's not a good face…I wonder what his problem is?_

Fujitaka had also noticed his son's expression.  "What's wrong Touya-kun?" 

Touya glanced behind him as a group of males carrying their belongings passed by the door. "Is this a co-ed dorm?"

Fujitaka smiled.

"Yes, it is," Sakura answered.  "Didn't you know that?"

Touya glared at her.

Tomoyo grinned. "I think this dorm even has co-ed floors.  The guys are on the opposite side of the hall."

Touya's eyes widened.  Even his father's smile waned a little, as he heard the unexpected news. 

"Well, that's certainly not appropriate," Sonomi said, looking worriedly at Tomoyo and Sakura. 

"It'll be fine," Sakura told them. "We know how to take care of ourselves, you know."

The others just looked worriedly at each other.

"Isn't there a way to change dorms or something?" Touya asked.

Sakura sighed.  "I don't think there would be many extra rooms open.  And this is perfectly fine.  I love this room!"

Fujitaka walked over and hugged his daughter.  "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Well then, let's go get the rest of your stuff," Fujitaka suggested, heading out the door.  

Sakura followed close behind him, but ran right into another guy passing in front of the door.  She fell back, the small box he was holding falling on top of her. 

"Itai…." Sakura mumbled.  Looking up, she noticed the guy she had collided with had also fallen.  "I'm so sorry," she told him.

He smiled at her.  "It was my fault, I'm sorry.  Are you okay?" he asked, slowly getting up and walking back toward her, taking the box off of her. 

"Uh…I'm fine," Sakura replied, staring up at the tall young man.  _He looks like an American with his blond hair and pretty blue eyes… She blushed as she realized she was staring at him, and quickly took his hand that he had been offering for some time.  He gently pulled her to his feet. _

"Hi.  My name is Ryan."

Sakura smiled.  "My name is Sakura."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sakura-san.  Is this your room?" he said, pointing at the room right she had just come from.

"Yes, it is," Sakura told him. Then, motioning toward Tomoyo, "And this is my roommate Tomoyo-chan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Tomoyo-san.  My room is right down the hall a little.  I hope we get to know each other better," Ryan told them.

The two girls smiled happily at him.  "I hope so too," Sakura said. 

Ryan's gaze suddenly passed over her shoulder.  Sakura watched as his face turned on an amused look.  She turned to see a glaring Touya standing right behind her.  She sweatdropped.  Turning back to Ryan, she introduced the rest of her family and Sonomi, telling him pointedly not to worry about Touya.  

"It's nice to meet all of you too," Ryan said, bowing slightly to all of them.  "Well, I better go put some of this stuff I'm carrying in my room.  I'll see you later!"  With that, he turned and continued down the hall to his room. 

"Well, he seemed nice," Tomoyo commented.

"Stay away from him," Touya said.

Sakura looked up at him surprised.  "Why?  He was really nice."

Touya just looked down the hall in the direction Ryan had walked.  "I just don't trust him for some reason."

Sakura sighed.  "Whatever.  You just don't like anyone."  

"Anyway, let's go get the rest of your stuff now, okay?" Fujitaka suggested, trying to pull the conversation away from the young man they had just met.  He sighed, as he led the group back down the stairs and out of the dorm toward the car.  _I don't know why, but that guy worries me too…I wonder…_

End of Chapter 1

***

Well, I hope everyone likes this story so far.  It's been a while since I've written.  ^_^ 

Please review!! I would really really appreciate it!  Thanks!

And thanks to Sakura Sage who has been encouraging me to write another story!  Hehe…she bribed me…just kidding.  ^_^


	2. A Return

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Hey minna!  I forgot to say some things before the first chapter, so here it goes.  This story takes place as if the second movie didn't happen, Syaoran did give her a teddy bear as a going away present, but he did not confess his feelings to her.  He did promise to return one day.

Enjoy!  

**Chapter 2: A Return**

"Sakura…."

"Sakura…"

A small growl could be heard as the young girl continued to ignore the little yellow creature.  A giggle could also be heard from another young girl with a video camera to her eye.

"Sakura!!"

"Hoe!?" Sakura screamed, sitting suddenly up, her eyes wide.

"You don't have to scream!" Kero yelled, hovering directly in front of his mistress's face. 

"You're the one who screamed!" Sakura yelled back, glaring at him.

"And you are going to be late," Kero muttered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the clock beside her bed.  "Oh no!  Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Kero-chan?"

Kero sighed, watching Sakura jump out of bed.  "I've been trying for the last 10 minutes."

Sakura suddenly noticed Tomoyo filming the entire thing.  She sweatdropped as she looked at Tomoyo's cheerful face.

"Could you please turn that thing off?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo frowned slightly.  "Okay."

"You have your first class with me, right Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she hurriedly threw on her clothes. 

"Yes, that's right," Tomoyo replied.

"What is it again?"  Sakura asked.

Tomoyo sweatdropped.  "It's English."

"Oh yeah," Sakura mumbled, brushing her hair, which she had kept short over the years.

In only a few more minutes, Sakura had finished getting ready, and they made their way out of the building to wait for the bus.  

Sakura sighed in relief as she saw the huge crowd still waiting for the bus. "We didn't miss it," she muttered happily.

Tomoyo had by now taken her video camera back out and had it focused on Sakura.

"Do you have to film now?" Sakura asked.

"I want to record my Sakura-chan's first day of classes at college.  Isn't it exciting?" Tomoyo squealed.  Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, good morning there."

Sakura turned to see a cheerful looking Ryan.  She smiled.  "Good morning."

"Good morning!" Tomoyo said.

Ryan looked questioningly at Tomoyo and her camera.  Sakura sighed.  "She always has that thing.  You'll get used to it."

Ryan smiled.  "So what class are you heading off to?" 

"We're both going to English now," Sakura replied. 

"Really? I'm going to Japanese," Ryan told her.  Sakura smiled.

"I hope you like it," Sakura said.

"I had two years of it in high school, and I liked it then.  So I'm actually looking forward to this class," he told her.

"That's nice then.  So are you from the United States?" Sakura asked.

"Yup.  I'll be here for a semester."

"What year are you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm a junior," he replied.  "Both of you are freshman, right?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Well good luck then," he said, watching as the bus finally pulled up and stopped in front of them.  Sakura smiled.

***

1 hour later…

"So, what did you think of that class, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, as she and Sakura walked out of the classroom.

"I really like the professor," Sakura told her.  "She was really nice, but I think it's going to be really hard. What about you?  Did you like the class?"  
  


"Yes, I did.  I'm looking forward to reading some English literature.  Then maybe I can discuss it with Eriol sometime since he's from England," Tomoyo said quietly.  

Sakura looked up at her and smiled knowingly.  _They would make such a cute couple…_

"Well since we have an hour before you or I have a class, how about we go eat some breakfast?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sounds good.  I am so hungry," Sakura admitted, rubbing her stomach.  "I wonder how the breakfast will be.  The food here so far had been better than I expected, but I haven't eaten their breakfast yet."

"That's because you always slept so late," Tomoyo said.  "I went and ate breakfast almost every day last week with Rika and Naoko.  It was good."

Sakura smiled.  "I prefer sleeping."

Tomoyo grinned.  "That's my Sakura-chan, alright."  Sakura laughed.

They continued walking toward the nearest dining center, unaware of the young man nervously watching them.

***

"I'm over here!" Tomoyo called out, waving one arm.

Sakura hurried to catch up with her pretty friend, not noticing the appreciative looks she received from the many male students that she passed.

"Hey!" Sakura said, as she finally reached her.  

"Are you ready to go back to the dorm?"  Tomoyo asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Sakura told her.  They began walking back down to their dorm that was situated on one end of the campus.  "So, how was your first day?" 

Tomoyo smiled.  "I loved it!  I loved all of my classes, and all of my teachers seemed really nice."

"What classes did you have again?" Sakura asked.

"After English, I had Calculus, then music lecture," Tomoyo replied.  "How about you? Did you like your classes?"

"Everything except math I think," Sakura mumbled, thinking about how hard she was going to have to work to even pass the class.

"You're taking Calculus too, right?"

"Yes," Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo smiled.  "What else did you have today?"

"I had introduction to archaeology.  I'm hoping I can be able to talk to my dad about it a little this way."

"I guess your dad was happy when you told him you were going to take it, right?" 

Sakura smiled. "Yes, but I wish I could take his class.  But he's teaching at the other college.  But then he said he might end up lecturing once or twice here as a guest lecturer."

"That would be nice," Tomoyo commented.  Sakura nodded.

"What classes do you have tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"I have choir, humanities, and chemistry," Tomoyo replied.  "What do you have?"

"Umm…I have history and biology," Sakura answered.  "And then I have swimming too."

"Swimming, huh?" 

Sakura jumped at the new voice.  

Ryan laughed as she turned toward him surprised.  

"You scared me," Sakura admitted, smiling.

"You have swimming tomorrow?" Ryan asked, looking down at Sakura.

"Yes."

"What time?"  

"At noon, I think," Sakura replied.

"Really?  I do too," Ryan told her, smiling.  "We'll be in it together."

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.  

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, running off in the opposite direction.

He quickly caught up with a group of friends waiting for him.  They looked over at the young girls he had been talking with just before.  They grinned.

"So, which one's the one you like?" one of them asked him.

Ryan smiled.  "The one with the short brown hair."

"She certainly is a pretty little thing, isn't she?" another asked, smirking slightly.  "I wouldn't mind having her for myself."

"She is pretty," Ryan told him.  "But she's mine."

"Come on, didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" 

Ryan grinned.  "Well then, maybe you can have her after I'm done with her then."

"That's all I'm asking for."  They laughed.  "But do you think she'll want you?"

Ryan looked at him.  "Of course…but if she doesn't, she'll have to deal with me anyway, if you know what I mean."

His friends just smiled.

***

"When are you going to learn how to wake up on time?" Kero asked, exasperated.  

Sakura just turned to glare at him for a moment, before concentrating once more on getting ready in the few minutes she had left.  This morning she would be on her own going to classes.  Tomoyo had already left, as she had a class that had started an hour before.

Sakura quickly drew a brush threw her hair, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as she could, not paying attention to much of anything except getting out to the bus that would take her to the center of campus much faster than she could get there by walking.

She turned a corner of the building, running full force into another person, who quickly caught her hand before she fell back, but this only caused her to fall forward, onto the person she had run into. 

The person below her gave a short grunt, as he landed hard on the cement, still holding onto Sakura's hand.  

Sakura stayed there, stunned for a moment, her head resting on the chest below her.

"Uh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled, blushing furiously.  She quickly got up, still not looking into the face of the one she had crashed into, who was now also trying to get up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.  She noticed some blood running slowly down his left arm.  She gently took it, looking at the scrape on his elbow.  "I'm so sorry," she muttered, looking down in embarrassment. 

"It's okay…"

"No, you're hurt," Sakura said, pulling a small handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Sakura…"  
  


She took his elbow, gently wrapping the handkerchief around his wound.  "There, that should help until you can get some medicine on it."

She finally looked up into the eyes of the man before her.  Her eyes widening in shock as she took in the unexpected person before her.  He looked straight back at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Syaoran?"

***

End of chapter 2

I hoped you liked this chapter.  I promise it will get better as it goes along!  ^_^


	3. A Rivalry

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

**Chapter 3: A Rivalry**

Sakura continued to stare at the young man in front of her.  _I can't believe it…it really is him..._

"Hi, Sakura-san," Syaoran said quietly, hesitantly.  His eyes widened as he saw tears forming in Sakura's eyes.  She shook her head slightly, trying to force her tears away._  Why am I crying? _

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura just stared at him, remaining silent.  Syaoran began to blush; he looked down at his feet, trying to avoid her stare.

"Why…." Sakura began, then stopped.

Syaoran looked up at her.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Yesterday," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?"  

"I…I wanted to surprise everyone I guess," he muttered quietly.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why didn't you ever write or anything?"

Syaoran looked guiltily away.  "I…it was hard…I couldn't…" he stuttered.

Sakura looked up at him confused.  _What is that supposed to mean? Maybe I shouldn't ask…if he wanted to tell me, he would have…_

She finally smiled.  "Well, I am glad you're here."

He smiled back at her.  "Me too."

The screech of the bus behind them suddenly caught their attention.  

"Let's go," Sakura said, running toward the bus.  _I'm so confused…why did he come back now?_

Syaoran smiled slightly, following close behind her.  _She's certainly grown up…very pretty… He blushed._

***

Sakura slowly made her way through the crowd to join Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika who were sitting in a corner table in the dining center. 

"You will never guess who is here," Sakura said, smiling as she sat down.

The other three girls just looked at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"I told him we would be sitting here.  He said he would meet us."

"A guy?" Tomoyo asked, amused.  "Did Sakura-chan find someone she likes?"

Sakura blushed.  "No…it's not like that."           

Just then, she looked up to see Syaoran making his way over to them.  She smiled.  The others followed her line of sight and squealed happily when they saw the handsome man walking toward them.  

He smiled as he watched them.  _They've all grown…_

"Wow!  It has been such a long time since we have seen you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, giving Syaoran a friendly hug.  "How have you been doing?  How's Meilin-san?  Is she here?" 

"Slow down, Tomoyo-san," Rika advised, smiling.

"I'm fine, Meilin's fine, and no, she's not here," Syaoran answered.  "How are all of you?"

"We're all doing fine," Naoko told him.

"Who else is at school here?" Syaoran asked. 

"Just us," Tomoyo said.  "Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-kun are going to Towa University."

"I guess I'll have to visit them then," Syaoran stated.

"We have a holiday really soon for some reason," Rika said.

"We're going to go back to Tomoeda for it, and hang out with them," Naoko added.

"Tomoeda?  Is that where you guys are from?"  The group looked up to find Ryan standing unexpectedly again behind Sakura.  

"Hi Ryan-san," Sakura said quietly.  

"Well hey.  Would you mind introducing me to your friends?  I mean, I know Tomoyo-san, but not the others," Ryan said.

"Well, these other two girls are Rika-san and Naoko-san, and this," Sakura said motioning toward Syaoran, "is Syaoran-kun."

The two men looked interestedly at each other for a few moments.  Ryan smirked almost unnoticeably.  Syaoran noticed.  _This guy…_

"So, did you say you guys were from Tomoeda?" Ryan asked, turning to face Sakura once more.

"That's right," Sakura said.

"How far is that from here?" 

"Only about an hour," Tomoyo replied.

"That must be nice, being so close to home," Ryan said.  The others nodded.  "Well anyway, I guess I better be going.  I was supposed to meet my friends like a few minutes ago."

Syaoran glared at Ryan's back as he left.  _I don't like that guy at all…_

***

"So, how did you find out Li-kun was here?" Tomoyo asked.  Sakura relayed the story of how she had run into him that morning.  

Tomoyo grinned.  "I wish I had been there to see that…and tape it."  Sakura groaned. 

Tomoyo frowned slightly.  _Sakura hasn't been herself all day today.  It has to be because of Syaoran-kun.  I wonder why he came back finally, after all these years.  I know Sakura was hurt when he never wrote or called.  But now, he's finally back.  I thought she would be happy, but she doesn't act like it.  _

She watched as Sakura slowly moped around the room, gathering her shower supplies and pajamas.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Sakura mumbled as she left the room.  Tomoyo sighed.

***

Syaoran walked slowly down the hall, pausing for just a second outside the door to Sakura's and Tomoyo's room.  He sighed, remembering the hurt look in Sakura's eyes that morning.  _Maybe it's too late.  Maybe she already has someone…she's so pretty.  And all the guys around here seem to like her a lot…I can tell just by how they look at her…she is pretty though…she would never wait for me.  And it's not like I told her anything before I left that would convince her to…but then…I wasn't sure about anything…_

He continued down the hall toward his own room, but paused at the mention of Sakura's name in one of the rooms he was passing that had its door open just slightly.

"So, do you think that Sakura girl is starting to like you at all?" 

"I don't know," another voice answered.  Syaoran's eyes widened.  _I know that voice…it's that guy that I met today when I was with the others…I knew he was interested in Sakura…_

"But today, I met this one guy that they knew," Ryan said.  "For some reason, I got the feeling that he didn't like me, and I'm guessing it's because he thought I liked Sakura…even though I'm not exactly sure how he knew."

"Is he her boyfriend or something?"

"No, for some reason, I don't think so," Ryan replied.

"So what's the problem?" 

"Like I said, I felt like the guy didn't like me.  And I'm quite sure he wouldn't like me doing the things I want to do with Sakura…he might cause problems." Ryan said.

Syaoran's body started to shake with anger as he heard the last comment by Ryan.  _I can't believe that guy… He slowly backed away and walked the rest a few doors down to his own room, trying his best to contain his anger.  __I should have stayed…to hear what else that guy had to say…but I don't think I could have handled it…_

He threw himself across his bed, punching his pillow over and over, trying to release some of his anger.  _How dare he think he can do anything?  If he even tries…I swear…he will regret it…_

***

End of Chapter 3

Please review!!  And thanks to all of you who have so far!  You people are wonderful! ^_^


	4. A Project

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

**Chapter 4: A Project**

"Okay class, before you guys leave today, I have an announcement to make."

Sakura along with the rest of the class listened as their swimming professor began to talk. 

"You might have all thought you wouldn't have to do anything written in this class, but there will be a few things.  Your first assignment will be due a week from today."

Murmurs of disappointment began to spread among the students.

"I want you to write a three page paper about the history of swimming, as well as the basic techniques.  To do this, I want you to pair up with someone else.  Anyway, like I said, it'll be due a week from today, and I want you to include a bibliography for the sources you use.  So I'll see you next session."

The class quickly departed, thinking about the new assignment.

"Hey! Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned to see Ryan running to catch up with her.  

"Have you paired up with anyone yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Sakura replied.

"Would you mind working with me, then?" Ryan asked her, hopefully.

She smiled.  "Of course.  That would be great."

"Great!  Then how about we meet tonight at 7 in the library to start?"

"Sounds good to me," Sakura told him.

"Then I'll see you tonight," he said.

Sakura watched him as he left.  She smiled.

***

"You're going to work with that guy?" Syaoran asked, a new wave of anger beginning to surface within him.

Sakura looked at him confused.  "Yeah…"

They were all sitting together at dinner.  Tomoyo of course, had her ever-present camera with her.  She smiled.  _Is he jealous?  Rika and Naoko also exchanged glances, smiling knowingly.  _

"Couldn't you work with someone else?"

"What do you mean?  Why shouldn't I work with Ryan-san?" Sakura asked him, growing more confused by the second.

Syaoran looked down.  _What can I say?  If I told her what I heard last night, she probably wouldn't believe me.  She would probably thing I was lying…_

"I need to go," Syaoran said suddenly.  He quickly picked up his tray and left the table.  

Sakura watched him as he left.  "Syaoran-kun…"

***

"So, how do you want to go about this?" Sakura asked pointing the five books spread out before then that they had just found in the library.

"I don't know.  You decide," Ryan told her.

Sakura looked up at him.  "Uh…well…how about we both look through one book for now and see what we find," she suggested.

"Okay," he said.  Sakura reached out to take a book, but looked up in surprise as she felt Ryan's hand on hers. 

"You have pretty hands."

"Thanks," she said, pulling her hand away. She looked down quickly at the book she had taken, trying to hide the slight blush that had started to appear on her face.

He smiled, staring at the girl sitting in front of him.  _This girl…I have to make her mine…_

Twenty minutes later, Sakura finally looked up from her book.  She looked at the young man before her.  _He's been so nice…ever since the first time we met when we moved in.  And he's so handsome…_

She blushed as she realized he had caught her looking at him.  She looked away quickly.  He smiled.  

"So, do you like what you see?" he asked.

Sakura's head shot up, a darker red spreading quickly over her face and traveling down her neck.  "What?" she asked innocently.  "Did you find any information that we might be able to use in our paper?"

Ryan smiled at her attempt to change the subject.  "There were a few facts…"

"Great!  I found some good information too.  This paper won't be so bad," Sakura said.  

"Well then, why don't you show what you found," Ryan said, getting up from his seat across the table and coming up behind her.  Sakura jumped slightly as she felt one of his hands on her shoulder and his breath on one side of her neck.  She nervously opened the book she had been skimming through, pointing out some of the facts.  _This feels so strange…it's not comfortable like this with him…_

"Hey, you two are still here?" 

The unexpected voice made both of them jump.  Ryan groaned inwardly at the sight of Syaoran.  Sakura sighed in relief as Ryan finally backed away and went to sit back down in his seat.

Syaoran glared momentarily at Ryan.  He had been watching the entire time from behind one of the shelves by the table they had been sitting at.  

"How much longer do you think you'll have to work on this?" Syaoran asked.

"We've only been here for like thirty minutes," Sakura said.

Ryan sighed.  "Look, maybe we did work enough for today.  Let's meet again tomorrow sometime, okay Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked from Ryan to Syaoran then back at Ryan.  "Sure."

They watched as Ryan gathered his books and left.  "What was that all about?" Sakura asked as Syaoran took Ryan's seat.

Syaoran looked at her, then away.  "What do you mean?"

Sakura stared at him, confused.  She quickly gathered her own books, stuffed them into her bag, and got up to leave.  "I should be going."

Syaoran looked up at her surprised.    
  


"You seem to think I've stayed here long enough," Sakura said.  

Syaoran's eyes widened.  "What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura told him.  Syaoran's face fell as she left.  _That didn't go well…_

Sakura and Ryan met everyday the rest of the week, but remained uninterrupted.  They never noticed, however, the distrustful eyes watching them at every meeting.  

"Yay!  We're finally done!" Sakura exclaimed.  

Ryan smiled at the happy girl.  "I'm glad you worked with me, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at him.  "Thanks for asking.  It was fun working with you."

Ryan smiled at her as they both slowly got ready to leave.  "So, umm…how about going out with me this weekend?"

Sakura looked up at him surprised. 

"I mean, since it's a holiday, I thought it would be fun," Ryan continued.

Sakura smiled.  "I'm sorry.  I'm sure it would be fun, but I'm going back to Tomoeda for the holiday.  We're meeting up with some of our friends that are going to another university."

Ryan's face fell, but only slightly. "Well, I guess I can't help that.  Maybe some other time then?"

Sakura smiled.  "Sure.  Well, I guess I'll see you next week after the holiday then?"

Ryan smiled.  "Right."  He watched as she left.  _That girl…_

He suddenly noticed Syaoran standing and glaring at him from behind a shelf.  Ryan grinned.  He walked slowly to the other side of the shelf.  

"Sakura is quite a pretty girl, isn't she?" Ryan asked, eliciting an even more horrible glare from Syaoran.  Ryan laughed shortly as he saw the man in front of him shaking with anger.  "Have you been watching us everyday?"

Syaoran just continued to glare.

"I see.  You should just back off you know.  It doesn't seem likely that she would ever like a guy like you," Ryan said laughing, walking away. 

Syaoran sighed frustrated as he watched Ryan walk away.  _I don't know what to do…and it doesn't really matter now how she feels about me.  I just can't let that guy hurt her…_

***

End of chapter 4

Please review!!! ^_^


	5. A Picnic

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Disclaimer from chapter 1 applies to all chapters.

Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 5: A Picnic**

"Are you ready to go?"  Sakura and Tomoyo looked up as Syaoran stuck his head through the door to their room.  "The others are waiting by the car," he continued. 

"I'm ready," Tomoyo said.  "Do you need a few more minutes, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah…" she said, still stuffing some more clothes into her bag.

"I'll go down and tell the driver," Tomoyo told them.  "Syaoran-kun, please stay and help Sakura, okay?" 

Syaoran looked up at her.  Tomoyo had a wide grin on her face, camera pointed directly at him. He glared hopelessly at her.  Her grin only widened happily.  "Fine," he mumbled.  He watched helplessly as she left.

"That girl…" he muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.  He looked quickly up at her.  "Nothing."

"Do you need help with anything?' he asked her.

"No, that's okay," she replied.

He glanced quickly around her room as she continued to pack a few more things.  _It's much cleaner than my room.  He smiled.  A small little stuffed animal suddenly caught his eye as he took another look at the room.  A slight hint of red quickly spread over his face as he recognized the brown teddy bear he had giver her so many years before.  __I can't believe she still has that thing…much less that she brought it here with her.  And it's even on her bed…_

Sakura looked up at him unnoticed and followed his gaze, blushing as she realized what he was looking at.  She looked away quickly.

"Umm…I think I'm ready now," she said, picking up her bags.  

  
He walked quickly over to her, taking the bags gently from her.  "I'll carry them."

She looked up at him surprised.  "It's okay.  I can carry them," she said, reaching to take them back.

He turned and began walking out the door.  "It's fine."

She sighed and followed him out of the room.  "Thank you, Syaoran-kun," she said quietly.

He blushed.  "It's nothing."

Sakura smiled.

***

"I'm so excited about seeing Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-san!" Tomoyo squealed as she and Sakura finished making some sushi, onigiri (rice balls), and cake at Sakura's home in Tomoeda.  

"Me too.  I hope they've been liking college so far," Sakura said.  "They've been staying home since Towa University is so close, right?  I remember that's what my brother and Yukito-san did."

"I think that's right," Tomoyo told her.

"I'm going to go get a blanket to sit on for the picnic.  Can you finish putting the food in the picnic basket?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled.  "Of course.  That's fine."

Sakura quickly ran up to her room to get an extra blanket, only to run into a very angry looking Kero.  She sweatdropped.

"Umm…are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm feeling left out," he said bluntly.  "It's been forever since I've had some good food since we've been at the university.  And now you don't even invite me to the picnic." 

Sakura resisted the urge to smile at his pitiful expression.  "You can't come because Naoko-san and Rika-san will be there.  But I promise I'll give you something good later tonight, okay?" she asked, trying to appease the small guardian.

His eyes lit up slightly.  "You promise?" 

She smiled.  "I promise."  She quickly found the blanket she had been looking for and after saying goodbye to Kero and her father who was working on some things in his room, hurried down the stairs to a waiting Tomoyo.

"Are we ready?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup!" Sakura said happily, following Tomoyo out of the house.

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura as they walked toward Penguin Park.  _She looks happy now…I'm glad.  Ever since Syaoran's come back, she's seemed a little different, less cheerful.  And then she keeps talking about that American exhange student, Ryan.  She smiled.  __And Syaoran seems so jealous…I know he must like her.  That's probably why he came back…._

Sakura looked around them as they walked.  _I had missed all this…it seems like it's been so long since I left home.  It's nice to be back.  So much happened here…with the Clow Cards and then transforming all of the cards…and Syaoran-kun… Sakura grinned as memories of her past flooded into her mind.  __I thought that I might never get to be his friend…he seemed to hate me so much when he first came here.  But so much has changed since then, he changed so much.  I'm sure I did too…And it seemed so weird when he left to go back to __Hong Kong__…empty somehow…_

"It looks like everyone is already there," Tomoyo said, breaking into Sakura's thoughts.  Sakura looked up as they approached Penguin Park, smiled, and waved at the small group assembled at the entrance.

"Hey you guys!" Chiharu called out when they had finally reached them.  "How come you didn't tell me Syaoran-kun had come back?"

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled.  

"How have you two been?" Sakura asked Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"We've been wonderful, haven't we Yamazaki?" Chiharu replied.  Yamazaki just nodded his head smiling.

"So you like Towa University?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup, it's great."

"Let's go find a place to sit," Rika suggested, leading the group to a shady spot underneath a blooming tree.

"You mind if I join you?" 

The group all turned to look behind them at the new voice.  They stood shocked as they saw the person standing before them. 

"Hiiragizawa-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed, excited at seeing Eriol so unexpectedly.

"Hi there," he said, smiling at them.  

"Wow, it's been so long since we've seen you," Sakura said.  "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?  You just wrote a little while ago…you could have told us then."

Eriol smiled at her.  "First of all, I like surprises.  But it's mostly because I just found out I was coming myself.  I heard that you had this short holiday, so I thought it would be a good time to visit…when you might all be together."

"Well, I'm glad you came," Tomoyo said shyly.  Eriol blushed, but quickly turned his attention to Syaoran.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find you here," Eriol said.

Syaoran glared at him.  "I wasn't expecting you either."  Eriol grinned. 

"So, in your last letter you said you were going to go to college too, right, Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's right.  I'm going to a small college in my hometown."

"Do you like it so far?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, I do," Eriol replied.  "What about you guys?  How are you liking college?"

"I've been loving it," Tomoyo answered.  Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  Syaoran remained quiet.

"It's been awesome!" Chiharu exclaimed.  "And I love your father's class, Sakura-chan.  It's always so interesting."

"Really?" Sakura asked.  "I'm glad."

"But we haven't had a test or anything yet, so I don't know if it'll be hard," Chiharu added.  Sakura smiled.

"Did you know archaeologists found a skeleton 3.7 billion years old in Ethiopia in 1974?  They called it Lucy and it was among the first humanlike species."

"Really?" Sakura asked.  The others sweatdropped.

Chiharu groaned.  "What have I told you before, Sakura-chan?  Never ever believe anything he says.  He never tells the truth, remember?"

Sakura looked at her innocently.

"But I am telling the truth!" Yamazaki insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," Chiharu muttered.

"My mother gave me some tickets for this great concert tonight," Tomoyo began.  "I was wondering if any of you wanted to go?"

"Sounds great!" Chiharu exclaimed.  "Yamazaki and I want to go, right, Yamazaki-san?"

He just looked at her and smiled.

"I would love to go with you," Eriol said.  Tomoyo smiled at him happily.  He blushed.

"Do you have enough tickets for all of us?" Sakura asked.  Tomoyo smiled.  "Of course!"

"Then I'll go too," Sakura said.

"Then I will too," Syaoran mumbled quietly.

Tomoyo smiled even wider.  "Great!  Then how about we all meet here at six tonight.  The concert starts at 7."

"Sounds good to me," Eriol said.

"How long will you be staying here?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Only a few days.  I need to get back to classes soon too."

"Well, I really am glad you came.  I know we all missed you," Tomoyo told him. 

"I missed you too…all of you," he said.  Tomoyo blushed slightly.  Sakura noticed, and smiled. 

***

End of Chapter 5

Sorry if this was a slow chapter…the next chapter will pick up again.


	6. A Concert

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: A Concert**

Sakura looked up as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  Her father stuck his head in.  "Tomoyo and the others are here."

She quickly jumped up off her bed and followed her father downstairs where the group was waiting.  Tomoyo's mother had provided a limo and driver for them to go to the concert and Sakura was the last for them to pick up.

"Hey everybody.  Just let me get my purse, and then I'll be ready to go," Sakura told them picking up her purse from where it had been lying on a couch.

"Oh no, we have to get you dressed properly," Tomoyo said.  Sakura looked up at her in surprise.  The others groaned.  

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that you don't look nice know," Tomoyo said, surveying the simple jeans and pink shirt Sakura was wearing.  "But I would much rather you wear something I made.  Please?" Tomoyo pleaded.  Sakura sweatdropped. 

Sakura led her to her room, leaving their other exasperated friends to wait in the living room. 

In only a few minutes, they returned, with a slightly embarrassed Sakura and a glowing Tomoyo.    
  


"It fits perfectly!" Tomoyo squealed, aiming her camera at her pretty friend.

The others also stared amazed at the quick transformation.  She was now wearing black stretch pants that flared slightly at the bottom as well as a dark pink tank top and a long, thin black jacket that had sleeves reaching slightly past her elbow.  

"Kakkoii…" Naoko muttered.  The others were also staring in awe.  

Sakura blushed.  "Why am I the only one that has to wear this kind of thing?" 

"Because you look good in it, right Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked grinning.  Syaoran's face immediately turned a bright red.  He looked down.  Tomoyo's grin only grew.  

"Yeah…" Syaoran mumbled.  Sakura smiled at him, also blushing.

The others exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well, I think we're ready now," Tomoyo said.  "Let's go."  She excitedly led them out of Sakura's house and to the waiting limo outside.

She crawled in first, followed by Eriol, then Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Sakura, and finally Syaoran.  

The limo was quite crowded; they were having to squish together slightly to all fit. Syaoran blushed as he felt Sakura's arm against his.  _I like being this close to her…it feels so perfect to me…_

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, stealing a quick glance at his profile.  _He's so handsome…and he's grown so much since I last saw him.   She smiled sadly.  __But I wish he could have been here all these years…or at least he could have written…_

In only a short while, they approached the area where the concert was to be held, under the star-filled sky.  

Sakura looked up in admiration at the beauty of the stars in the sky above her.  "Kirei…" she whispered.  Syaoran smiled, hearing her soft praise of the night.

They quickly made their way through the crowd to the entrance of the outdoor venue.  They were lucky as there were no seating assignments according to the tickets, but they still managed to get near the front by the stage.

"This is so great!" Chiharu exclaimed.  "I've been wanting to see this band for ages."

"Yes, thank you for inviting us, Tomoyo-san," Rika said.

Tomoyo smiled.  "I'm glad everyone could come."

They waited together patiently until a few minutes later, the stage lights suddenly changed and the opening band appeared.  

Shouts of excitement could be heard from people all around them as the rookie band began playing their first song.

"They're actually quite good," Naoko commented.

"Yes, they'll probably make it big eventually," Tomoyo agreed.  "But I'm just looking forward to the main band." 

"It's too bad you can't have your camera on here," Eriol said.  Tomoyo frowned slightly.  "I know! Isn't it horrible?"

The others sweatdropped.

The band soon finished playing their two numbers and left the stage to make way for the main attraction.  The excitement in the crowd escalated as the lights dimmed and the band they had all been waiting for made their way onto the stage.

Even louder shrieks and comments began rising from the crowd as the members of the band took their positions and began to play some opening chords of their first song of the night.

"This is so awesome!" Chiharu screamed, trying to make her voice heard over the loud music and the screaming crowd.  Yamazaki turned and smiled at her, he being the only one who had been close enough to hear her.

A little less than an hour later, the band finally decided to take a short breather, giving the crowd some time to actually talk and rest their ringing ears.

"Isn't this great?" Tomoyo asked. "They're much better live than I imagined they would be.  A lot of bands sound pretty bad live, but these guys are certainly wonderful in any situation."

"I agree," Eriol said.  

"How are you liking it, Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked.  

Sakura looked up at him and smiled.  "I love it.  How about you?  Do you like this band?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't really heard their music before this.  But they are pretty good," he told her.

"I'm glad that you like it," Sakura told him.  He blushed, happy that he was facing away from the lights so that his blush wasn't too noticeable.

"Well, well, well, look who I found…" 

Sakura and Syaoran turned to see Ryan standing with a group of his friends behind them.  

"Hi!  I didn't know you were going to be here," Sakura said, smiling happily.  Syaoran glared at the unexpected group.  Ryan noticed and smirked, but only slightly, turning his attention quickly back to the pretty girl before him.

"You look great," Ryan commented.  Sakura blushed.  "Thanks, Tomoyo-san made this outfit for me."

He looked at her surprised.  "Really?  She's pretty good then.  But then again, she had a pretty model."

Sakura's eyes widened.  Her blush turned an ever darker shade of red.  Syaoran stood beside her, clenching his fists angrily.  

"So, how about going to go get a drink with me?" Ryan asked.

Sakura looked at him surprised.  "But, the concert…"

"I don't mean like leave the concert and go get a drink.  There's a concession stand right over there," he said, pointing toward an even more crowded area. 

"Oh, okay then," Sakura said. 

"I'll go with you," Syaoran offered, completely distrustful of the man before him.

Ryan smiled at him.  "It's alright.  I think Sakura-san and I can make it on our own."

"But…" Syaoran started.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back in a few minutes," Ryan told him.  

Syaoran just glared as he watched Ryan draw Sakura away and into the crowd.  He lost sight of them almost immediately.

Tomoyo worriedly came over to him, noticing his agitated state.  "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing…" he muttered through clench teeth, still staring in the direction Sakura and Ryan had gone.

Tomoyo frowned.  _This seems a little more than jealousy.  I wonder why he hates the guy so much…it's even worse than how he used to act around when he thought Eriol was trying to get too close to Sakura…_

Eriol came up beside her, looking worriedly at her unhappy face.  "Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo jumped, slightly surprised at the sudden interruption.  

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"No, that's okay," she turned toward him.  "You don't have to call me by my last name, you know."

He looked at her surprised.  "Umm…but…"

Tomoyo smiled at him.  "I would actually like it better if you didn't."

He stared at her, a small hint of pink spreading over his face.  "Okay then.  But only if you don't call me by my last name anymore either."

She smiled, blushing slightly as well.  "Okay then," she said, looking down at her feet shyly. 

"Anyway…Tomoyo-san…" he began hesitantly.  She blushed even more.

"You were just looking kind of weird a little while ago…what's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed.  "I don't know..." she muttered.  She looked over at Syaoran once more, who was still looking off in the same direction, obviously angry.  Eriol followed her gaze.  

"Whoa…that's certainly not a good expression from him…" Eriol said.

Tomoyo looked back at him.  "Li-kun really seems to hate that guy that Sakura went off to go get drinks with…Did you see him?"  Eriol nodded.

"Everytime he's with her, Li-kun gets so angry," Tomoyo continued.  "It doesn't seem normal…"

"He just might be jealous.  I'm sure you know he likes Sakura-san," Eriol said.

"I know…but this seems to be a little too much for jealousy."  Tomoyo smiled.  "I have seen him jealous before, you know, and it wasn't like this."

Eriol grinned, remembering the times Syaoran had come up looking completely annoyed everytime he was with Sakura.  _Those were some great times…seeing him like that…  He laughed inwardly at the memories._

Just then, Ryan and Sakura reemerged from the crowd, drinks in hand.  Ryan immediately noticed the anger emanating from Syaoran and smirked.  They reached the rest of the group just as the lights dimmed, and the band came back on stage to start the second half of the concert.  Ryan stayed close by with his friends, standing right behind Sakura.  Syaoran kept a protective position beside her and glared.

***

End of Chapter 6


	7. A Separation

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

**Chapter 7: A Separation**

"Wasn't that a great concert?" Chiharu asked. 

"I agree.  I hope they come back again soon," Tomoyo said.

"If they do, we should all go together again," Rika suggested.  The others nodded in agreement.  

"Did you know that the concert as we know it was begun in 1672 in London?" Yamazaki informed.

"In London?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I promise that's the truth," Yamazaki told her.  The others sweatdropped.  Chiharu groaned.  

"Well anyway," Eriol began, "should we start heading out?"

"Sure.  Is it okay with everyone if we all go out to eat before we go back?" Tomoyo asked.  "I think it would be fun."

The others quickly agreed with her as they began making their way out of the area.  

"Hey, Sakura-san," Ryan said, pulling her back behind the group a little.  "How about you and I go eat on our own?"  Syaoran, who had been only a few feet away, suddenly tensed as he heard the request.  

Sakura looked up at Ryan surprised.  "But we can't just leave everyone.  We were all going to go together."

"We can do that another time, can't we?" Ryan asked.  "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Sakura hesitated.  "But it'll be a while before I see Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-kun.  And Eriol-kun came all the way from England to visit us."

Ryan smiled.  "But it seems Eriol-san has only been paying attention to your friend Tomoyo-san.  I doubt that he would mind."

"But…" Sakura started, then stopped.

"Please?" Ryan pleaded.  He could tell Sakura was weakening.  Syaoran could as well. 

He quickly turned back toward them, taking Sakura suddenly by the hand, and attempted to pull the surprised girl away.  

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  

Syaoran sighed.  "Don't go with him."

Sakura's eyes widened.  

Ryan groaned.  "What's your problem?" he asked Syaoran.  "It's not like you're her father, you know."

Syaoran just glared at him momentarily before turning back to Sakura.  "I just don't think it would be a good idea to go off with him alone."

"Why?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

"Because he…" Syaoran hesitated.  _She would never believe me… "It might be better not to say."_

Sakura's expression hardened.  "It's not like you to be so rude to someone and not have a good reason for it.  You should apologize to Ryan-san if that's the case."

Syaoran remained stubborn, looking down at the ground.  

Sakura sighed.  "I guess you have changed since you went back to Hong Kong.  Is that why you came back?  To make sure that I really wouldn't ever be happy?" she said sadly.  "And don't worry, I can take care of myself."  With that, she turned to Ryan, who quickly led her away from the group, but only after sending a smug look in Syaoran's direction.

The others had stopped during the conversation and had been listening.  Now, all they could do was watch as Sakura was led away.  Tomoyo looked worriedly at Syaoran, who was tightly clenching his fists.  _This is certainly not good.  Li-kun should have said something.  I don't trust that guy completely either, but...I don't know.  _

Her thoughts were interrupted as Syaoran apparently came to some kind of conclusion, told the others to go on without him, and then sped off in the direction Sakura and Ryan had gone.  

The others exchanged glances, totally confused as to what was happening.  Tomoyo sighed.  

***

"So, where are we going to go?" Sakura asked Ryan after they had exited the concert area and made their way to his car.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her, smiling.  "I think you know this area better than I do."

"Well…" Sakura began, unsure.  

"How about somewhere we can get some quick food?" he suggested.

"Sure," Sakura agreed.  _Why did I say all that to Syaoran-kun?  I think maybe it was too much…even if he's acting so weird…and so horrible to Ryan.  I've never seen him that upset.  I wish he could have just talked to me.  She looked over at Ryan.  __He's very handsome…but every time I'm alone with him I do feel kind of uncomfortable…but he's been so nice…_

"Sakura-san?" Ryan asked.  

Sakura jumped slightly, turning toward him.  "Yes?"

Ryan smiled.  "I was asking if pizza was okay with you."

Sakura blushed.  "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something.  And sure, pizza is great."

"Well then, we're almost there," Ryan told her.

"That was quick," Sakura said.

"It wasn't too far from the concert venue," he explained. 

"Oh," Sakura muttered.  _I feel bad about leaving everyone like I did too…I didn't even tell them about it.  I wonder where they went to eat… I guess I'll call her after we eat, and then maybe Ryan could drive us to meet up with them._

He quickly got out of the truck, headed over to her side, and opened the door for her.  Sakura smiled sweetly at him.  "Thank you."

He grinned back at her.  "It's my pleasure," he said, taking her gently by the hand and leading her into the small restaurant.

Sakura sighed.  _What was Syaoran's problem?  This guy is perfectly nice._

In only a few minutes they had already been seated and served.  "This place has some great service," Sakura commented.

"I'm glad you like it," Ryan told her.  _She looks so beautiful…maybe tonight I'll convince her to be with me…_

They ate slowly, chatting quietly over the past day and the past few weeks of school.  In what seemed only a short time, they had finished their meal, and began heading out.  

"Do you mind if I call Tomoyo-chan to see where they are?  We could meet up with them," Sakura asked him.

Ryan's face fell, but almost imperceptibly.  "Tired of me already?"

Sakura's eyes widened.  "Of course not.  I just feel kind of bad about leaving them when we had already planned to go out together as a group."

Ryan sighed and smiled at her.  "That's fine then.  Sorry, I didn't mean to break up your group."

Sakura smiled at him.  "It's okay.  It was fun coming out like this with you.  I'm glad you asked."

Ryan watched her as she quickly called Tomoyo on her cell phone.  _No way am I giving up this chance.  I can't…I might not ever get to be alone like this with her again…at least not if that Syaoran guy has anything to say about it…_

"Tomoyo-chan said that they were still at the Italian restaurant close to where the concert was.  Do you think you can find it?" Sakura asked as she hung up her phone.

"Yeah, I think I know the one she's talking about," Ryan told her.  _Yeah right…_

They quickly climbed back into his truck, heading back toward the concert venue.  Ryan kept his eye fastened on the pretty girl beside him.  He smirked as he realized she didn't doubt that he would take her back to the others.

"I'll guess we'll just eat dessert there if Tomoyo-chan and the others are still eating," Sakura said.

"Sounds good to me," Ryan muttered.

He made a sharp turn into a dark side street, seemingly cut off from the rest of the city.  

"Is the restaurant down this way?" Sakura asked innocently.  "It doesn't seem like there would be anything down here."

"It's just a little bit further," Ryan lied.  Sakura looked over at him and smiled.  He smiled back.  _She really doesn't suspect a thing.  This girl is too naïve…but at least that makes it easier for me…_

He suddenly stopped the truck, jerking Sakura roughly against her seatbelt.  She looked up at him surprised.  "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" 

She just looked at him and nodded.  

***

End of Chapter 7

Hehe…sorry about the weird ending of this chapter…I just kept writing and it got longer and longer and longer…I needed to cut it off somewhere.  But I do have chapter 8 written, just not edited. ^_^ So it will be coming soon!  

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!!


	8. A Deceit

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

**Chapter 8: A Deceit**

Ryan unbuckled his seat belt and scooted slightly closer to her.  Sakura didn't move.

"Umm…this might be kind of weird to hear…I mean, I don't know what you'll think," he began.

Sakura just kept staring at him.

He reached over, taking her hand gently but firmly in his.  She jumped slightly at the touch but quickly relaxed.  

"You know, you're a very beautiful girl, Sakura," Ryan told her, looking intently at her.  Her eyes widened at the comment.  She tensed as he reached with his free hand and gently touched her cheek, sliding his fingers down slowly across her face.  She pulled away slightly.  He leaned in even closer, pushing Sakura against the door on her side.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked slowly.

"I like you a lot, Sakura…" he continued, his hand lowering to the collar of her jacket.  He started to slowly pull it sideways off her shoulder.  Sakura's eyes widened.

"Please don't…" she said, trying to stop his hand with her own.  He just took the hand, and now having a hold of both, pulled her quickly against him, wrapping his own arms around her struggling body.

"I know you like me too, so what's wrong?" he asked her, pulling her even tighter against him.

She jerked away, staring at the man in front of her, finally realizing what he was wanting.  He smiled at her.  She reached hurriedly for the handle to the door behind her.  She groaned when she realized it was locked.  _How could I have been so stupid?  I should have at least noticed something when he brought us out here in the dark.  Syaoran-kun was right…_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she felt hands on her shoulders, roughly pulling her jacket off.  Sakura gasped, turning back to face Ryan surprised as she watched him throw her jacket on the floor by his feet.  

"You won't be needing that," he told her, smiling and reaching over to her, running his hand over the soft skin of her arm.  Sakura turned back to the door, trying to get the door to unlock.  He quickly stopped her, pulling her once more against him, and this time keeping a tighter grip.

"Please let me go," Sakura pleaded, her voice beginning to reveal her panic.

"I don't think I can do that," Ryan said.  "I want you too much."

Sakura's eyes widened even further as she struggled even more to get out of Ryan's grasp.  Headlights coming from behind them suddenly stole Ryan's attention.  His grip loosened slightly, and Sakura took her chance to quickly unlock the door and rush out of the truck.  She was held back for a moment as he reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, but she broke free, her shirt tearing in the back.  She could hear him curse loudly behind her as he hurriedly got out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.  

She ran as fast as she could, not looking back, but she could tell he was catching up to her quickly.  _This would be a great time to have the Sakura Cards…_

Sakura suddenly tripped over a small branch, landing roughly on the pavement, scratching her bare arms.  She had just barely sat up as he reached her.  He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Please stop…" Sakura pleaded.

"You were almost lucky there, weren't you…with that car coming up this road.  It wasn't something I was expecting," Ryan told her increasing his grip on her shoulders.  Sakura winced in pain.  

Sakura turned her head away as tears began to well up in her eyes.  _I can't believe this…_

Ryan smirked, noticing the tears begin to escape her eyes and cascade down her cheeks.  He forcefully turned her head back to face him.  

He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears.  She flinched.  He laughed and slapped her roughly.  "What's wrong my pretty Sakura?  I know you like this as much as I do."  He laughed even more.  He leaned in closer, holding her head still so she couldn't turn away.

The sound of running feet on the pavement suddenly caught their attention, but not soon enough.  Ryan, who was very much caught off guard, was suddenly being lifted up by his shirt and thrown off of Sakura.  Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up to see Syaoran standing above her, shaking in anger surpassing any anger he'd ever felt before.  He looked down worriedly at Sakura, noting her disheveled and bruised appearance, before glaring once more in the direction he had thrown Ryan.  

Syaoran quickly took his jacket off, gently placing it over Sakura's shoulders.  He almost growled as he saw the tears falling freely down her face.  

"Don't watch," he muttered hoarsely.

Her eyes widened as she watched Syaoran make his way quickly over to Ryan.  Syaoran stared at him for a moment too angry to speak. 

Ryan stared unflinchingly back at the furious man.  Syaoran punched him as hard as he could, causing Ryan to double over in pain and drop to his knees.  Sakura turned away, trying to shut out the sight and the sounds coming from only a few feet away.  She could hear the continuous attacks coming from Syaoran, and the loud groans coming from Ryan.  She tried covering her ears, but the sound of the fight kept coming through.

"Please…" she whispered.  "Please stop…" 

She looked again at the two young men.  Syaoran was very obviously dominating the fight.  It didn't even look like Ryan had managed to even recover from the first hit.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura muttered.

He finally stopped, at the mention of his name, looking worriedly over at Sakura.  

"Please stop," she begged, starting to get up.  He quickly rushed over to her, leaving Ryan to collapse on the ground where he left him.   

"Are you okay?" he asked her anxiously, gently lifting her into his arms.  

"I can stand up," she told him.  

"It's okay," he mumbled, holding her close.  "Do you have a phone?" he asked finally. 

"It's in my purse in the truck," she replied softly.

He quickly walked back to the truck, still carrying her in his arms.  He handed her the purse, through which Sakura quickly rummaged to find her phone.  She handed it to Syaoran, who then immediately called the police.  

After he had placed his call, telling them where they were and some of what had happened, he sat Sakura back down on the ground, then sat beside her.  He pulled her close to him, encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder.  He put his arm comfortingly around her.  

She began to cry again, thinking about what had just happened and what could have happened if Syaoran hadn't come when he did.  Syaoran just let her cry.

***

End of Chapter 8


	9. A Gathering

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Thank you so much everyone for your wonderfully nice reviews.  You people are great!!!  I've never had this many reviews…I'm happy now…hehe… *smiles*

Anyway, here's chapter 9.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: A Gathering**

In only what seemed like a short time, they could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer minute by minute until they had finally pulled up beside them and stopped.  Everything was slowly explained, as Ryan was loaded into the back of one police car and Sakura was treated for her minor scratches and bruises, then taken to file a report at the police station.

It was near three in the morning that they were finally able to make it back to Tomoeda.  Sakura's father had come worriedly to the police station to pick them up.  Syaoran refused to leave her through the entire ordeal; only after Sakura had been tucked into her bed did Syaoran finally leave her.  But he remained at the Kinomoto house, sleeping fitfully on the living room couch, unable to rid himself of his intense anger at what had happened.  __

The next afternoon, Tomoyo and the rest of the group came over to visit upon hearing of the events of the past night.  Tomoyo came with tears streaming down her cheeks, confused and angry at the man they had all trusted.  

"I can't believe he did that," Tomoyo said once the group had gathered in the living room.  Syaoran was sitting protectively by Sakura; Fujitaka smiled as he noticed the young man's feelings towards his daughter.  

"I know," Sakura agreed, looking down.  "He was so nice…"

"Doesn't it say somewhere how the devil is supposed to be beautiful?  It makes it easier to deceive people that way I guess," Tomoyo said.

"The police called this morning," Fujitaka said.  "They said he will be sent back to the United States and tried there for attempted rape."  Just saying the word made Fujitaka almost crumble in anger and distress, thinking how close Sakura had come to such a horrible disaster.   "It's hard for them to do anything here because he's only an exchange student, but they don't think that just because he'll be sent back to his own country that he'll get off easily.  So I think it is okay this way."

"Well, that's good," Eriol said.  The others agreed.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked gently.  Sakura looked up at her and smiled.  "I'm fine."

"But what about those scratches on your arm?" Naoko asked worriedly.

"They're not that bad.  It's my fault I tripped over a branch anyway," Sakura muttered.

Syaoran groaned.  "Nothing was your fault."  Sakura just looked away.

Suddenly the door to the Kinomoto house could be heard slamming open.  The group turned to look as a very worried looking Touya entered the living room, followed closely by Yukito.  Touya scanned the group, quickly spotting Sakura.  He just stared at her for a moment, noting her tired expression.  _I knew something was wrong…_

He walked over to her, pushing Syaoran out of the way, and sat next to her.  Sakura just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked her gently. 

"How did you find out about this?" Fujitaka asked his son, confused.

Touya looked up at him.  "I don't know what happened.  I just felt something really bad had happened.  I don't know…"  He looked back down at Sakura.

"I'm fine.  Don't worry about it," she told him.

Touya looked up at Fujitaka.  "What happened?"

Fujitaka looked away.  "Well…" he began slowly.  "This is kind of hard for me to say."

Touya just continued to stare at him.  Yukito, who had remained by the entrance of the living room, came in and stood comfortingly beside Touya.

"Someone…" he stopped.  "Someone tried to…rape…Sakura-chan."

Touya just froze, not believing what he had just been told.  He looked down at Sakura who was now looking away from him.  He knelt down before her, forcing her to look at him.  "Are you okay?  And don't lie to me."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  "I'm fine."

Touya began to shake in anger, just thinking about what had happened.  Yukito suddenly lost all strength in his legs and sat down shakily on the floor.

"Who was it?" Touya asked, his voice low.

Sakura sighed.  Everyone grew silent.

Fujitaka finally answered a few moments later.  "It was that guy we met when we helped Sakura-chan move in."

"The guy I said to stay away from?" Touya asked, remembering.

Sakura looked away.  Touya stood, gave Sakura a hug, then left the living room.  He was angrier than he had ever been before, and it showed.  Sakura watched him leave sadly, still willing the tears not to leave her eyes.  

Touya suddenly reappeared, sending an angry glare toward Syaoran.  His eyes widened.  

"Why didn't you stop this?  You seem to be around her all the time…so why not then?"

Syaoran just stared at the older man.

"He did," Sakura stated softly.  Touya looked over at her surprised.  "Syaoran-kun came and stopped him could do much of anything."

Sakura suddenly stood up weakly.  "I'm sorry, but I really want to be alone, okay?" The group just watched her worriedly as she left the room and made her way slowly up the stairs.  Everyone just looked at each other silently after she had gone up the stairs.  Syaoran sighed.

***

Sakura flopped tiredly onto her bed upon entering her room.  Kero hovered worriedly over her, but said nothing.  _How could I have been so blind…so stupid?  Everyone else could see what was happening…even Touya knew when he met him.  Why is it only me that didn't realize anything was wrong?  _

***

Touya had just sunk back down onto a couch after Sakura had left the room.  He was silent until Sakura's friends had all left, except for Syaoran, who still refused to leave.  Yukito had gone to help Fujitaka get them some tea.

Syaoran was sitting on a couch to the left of Touya, looking down at his feet. He didn't notice as Touya eventually looked over at him, staring.  

"Hey…gaki."

Syaoran looked up at the unexpected voice.  Touya was just staring at him, thinking.

"What?"

Touya hesitated.  "I…uh…wanted to apologize…for jumping all over you earlier."  

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock.  _Now this is not normal…_

"Actually…I guess I owe you some thanks…for helping Sakura," he continued.  

Syaoran just stared at him, speechless.

"I wanted to let you know…" he hesitated, looking away.  "I won't mind if you're around her anymore."  He looked up at Syaoran.  "Although I might act like I do mind."

"Thanks…" Syaoran said slowly.

Touya almost smiled.  "I know you like her."  Syaoran blushed, looking away.  Touya stared at him, his smile fading.  "I want you to watch out for her.  I can't always be there."

Syaoran looked at him, knowing he was serious.  "I promise I will.  I would do anything for her, and I won't ever let a guy like that anywhere near her again."

Touya stared at him.  _This guy.__  He's much different then he used to be so many years ago.  _

Fujitaka and Yukito just then reentered the room, tea in hand.  They all sat together quietly.  Fujitaka turned on the TV, but no one could focus much on whatever they were watching.

Syaoran looked over at Touya who was staring into his swirling tea.  _I can't believe he's finally accepting me a little more.  And I can't believe he said he knew I like Sakura.  It can't possibly be that obvious._

He looked away and down at his own tea, staring at his reflection.  _I hope Sakura is okay…_

***

End of Chapter 9


	10. A Withdrawal

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

**Chapter 10:  A Withdrawal**

Tomoyo looked sadly over at the girl next to her, who was studying intently, and had been studying non-stop for the past five hours.  _Sakura hasn't been herself since what happened over a month ago.  She's never studied like this before…although she is getting better grades than she's ever gotten before.  But it's just not like her..._

She watched as Sakura yawned, stretching her arms above her head, then continued with her homework.  Tomoyo sighed.  _I thought that maybe when she found out that Ryan had been sentenced to two years in prison, that she would feel better.  But she hasn't changed at all._

"Sakura-chan?" 

Sakura looked up slowly toward Tomoyo.  

"Would you like to take a break with me?  We could go get something to drink," Tomoyo suggested hopefully.

Sakura shook her head.  "No, that's okay.  I'm fine.  You go without me."

Tomoyo just stared at her best friend, who again had turned back to her studies.  She slowly got up and left the room.  Sakura didn't even look up as Tomoyo left, shutting the door gently behind her.

Tomoyo stopped as she closed the door, leaning heavily against the wall.  _I don't know what to do…_

***

Syaoran looked down at his feet thinking as he made his way down the hall back to his room.  He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and how she'd been acting lately.  _Not cheerful at all.  And she's been staying by herself more than she used to.  She never goes out with Daidouji-san anymore.  And she barely ever talks to anyone else.  _

He suddenly bumped into someone.  

"Sorry," he mumbled, not looking up and continuing to walk.

Tomoyo, who had been almost slammed up against the wall, stared after Syaoran.  _He hasn't been acting normally either.  _

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran finally stopped at the mention of his name, looking back to see a worried looking Tomoyo.  

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her.  "Oh, you were the one I ran into.  I'm sorry."

Tomoyo stared at him, her face falling slightly.  "It's okay," she said.  "But are you okay?  You've been acting weird since…" her voice trailed off.

Syaoran just looked back at her for a moment.  "How's Sakura-san?"

Tomoyo sighed as he avoided her question.  "I don't think she's okay."

Syaoran nodded.  He already knew.  _I wish I knew how to make her feel better.  I think she thinks it's all her fault… He almost growled as he thought about Ryan and what had happened a little over a month before._

He turned away from Tomoyo and began walking once more.  Tomoyo just watched him as he left.  She sighed.

***

Sakura hunched over her books a few days later in the library.  The beginning of finals was only a week away.  She looked at her watch.  She still had two hours before her next class.  

Her eyes drooped a little as she continued to read a book for one of her classes.  It had been a long time since she had gotten a decent night's sleep.  She just couldn't sleep, or her sleep was fitful, filled with bad dreams of the recent past.

She forced herself to stay awake, deciding to switch subjects, realizing that reading was not going to help her stay awake.  She pulled out her Calculus textbook and began to work some practice problems.  Even with all the studying she had been doing, math was still causing her significant trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura dropped her pencil exasperatedly, having not even completed one problem correctly.  She sighed.  _I just need to study some more.  I want to get a good grade in this…_

Syaoran watched her silently from a few tables away.  Sakura hadn't even noticed when he had arrived.  He looked worriedly at her.  Her clothes were falling loosely around her, and he could tell she was tired.  _She hasn't been eating right since then…and all she does now is study.  This isn't healthy._

He watched nervously as a young male student approached her and began talking to her.  Syaoran was too far away to hear what he was saying.  But Sakura soon shook her head politely, saying a few words.  The student looked disappointed but almost not surprised as he began to walk away.  Syaoran sighed.  _She's been staying away from everyone…especially the guys.  And they all like her.  They must be surprised that she's not with anyone and doesn't seem to want to be.  But…I'm kind of glad that she's refusing all of them…_

Syaoran groaned quietly.  _What am I thinking?  Can I really be that selfish?_

Syaoran's eyes widened as he heard Sakura suddenly groan.  He decided to go over to her.  He almost smiled when he saw the math that was causing her so many problems.  She looked up as he approached, then looked quickly away.  

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat across from her.

"That's fine," she mumbled.  

He looked again at the math laid out before her.  "Do you want some help?"

Sakura looked at him.  He almost gasped as he finally noticed the dark bags under her eyes, which had dimmed slightly.  Sakura looked away, uncomfortable under his stare. 

"It seems like you're having some problems with your Calculus," he said.

Sakura nodded.  "Yeah…I've never been good at this."

He leaned over to take a glance at her book.  "Let's start then," he said smiling at her. 

She smiled back.

***

About an hour later, Sakura and Syaoran finally closed the book and sat back tired.  Syaoran sighed.  It had been harder than he had expected to help teach Sakura the material she had been having problems with.  _I guess she really isn't a math person…but she did eventually get it. He smiled.  __I'm glad she let me help her.  It was nice to be close to her for a while…_

Sakura looked over at the young man before her.  _He's always so nice.  He never used to have this kind of patience…especially not with me…_

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," she said softly.

He blushed slightly.  "It was no problem.  I'm glad I could help."

She smiled at him.  "Well, I guess I better be going.  I have a class soon."

Syaoran looked at his watch, his eyes widening.  He sighed, then laughed.  Sakura stared at him confused.  "I missed my class," he explained.  "I completely forgot about it."

"I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized, looking downcast.  Syaoran just smiled at her.  "It's perfectly fine.  That class is too boring and too easy anyway.  Don't worry about it, okay?"

Sakura smiled weakly at him.  

"If you ever need help again, just ask, alright?" Syaoran told her.  "I wouldn't mind helping you at all."

Sakura looked at him surprised, then looked quickly away as a small blush began to creep over her face.  

"Thank you," she said again, turning to leave.  Syaoran watched her as she walked away and out of the library.  His face finally brightened for the first time in a long time.  He smiled.

***

End of Chapter 10

Thank you everyone who has reviewed!!! You people are so great!!!

And an even greater thank you to everyone who has kept up with my story and have been reviewing more than once!!!  I really appreciate it!!!!


	11. A Sickness

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: A Sickness**

After another week of studies, the finals finally began.  All the students had suddenly forgotten everything but their studies, cramming up till the few moments before their tests began.  Sakura especially had made no time for anything else but her studying, barely even leaving her room except to go to class and to eat…but even when she did go to eat, she would take a book along with her and would barely touch any kind of food.  

Tomoyo and Syaoran watched her worriedly as she began to lose more weight and look physically weaker.  They were waiting impatiently for the end of the semester, hoping then Sakura would actually get some rest and go out a little more.  

The finals lasted about a week, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as their last tests ended, looking forward to the long winter break.  Sounds of happy students talking excitedly about their plans could be heard everywhere on campus.  It was hard not to be affected by the happy mood.  But Sakura barely even noticed as she dragged herself heavily out of her last test, making her way slowly back to her dorm to finish packing to go home.  

Tomoyo was already in the room when Sakura arrived.  

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.  "Is your last test over?" 

Sakura nodded her head weakly, sinking down onto her bed.  "It looks like you're almost done packing," she noticed.  

Tomoyo looked up at her.  "Yes, I think I only have a few things left.  I'm so excited about going home.  Aren't you?"

"Yeah…I am," Sakura told her.  She got up, and began taking her clothes and adding them to the suitcase she had begun to fill the night before.  _I really do want to go home…I'm so tired…and I want to be alone for once…_

In about another two hours, both girls were ready, Tomoyo having finished much earlier, helped Sakura pack for most of the time.

Tomoyo got Syaoran to help them take their stuff down to the two cars Tomoyo's mother had provided for their return.  He had already done so with his own things an hour before.  They quickly piled into the second car, Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting on either side of Sakura in the backseat. 

Sakura blushed slightly as she felt Syaoran's arm against hers.  She looked down closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep.  Syaoran and Tomoyo exchanged glances.  Syaoran could tell just by looking at Tomoyo how worried she was.  Syaoran sighed as he looked back down at the sleeping Sakura.  _I wish I knew how to help her…_

His face turned a deep shade of red as her head suddenly fell over onto his shoulder.  He tensed, but then relaxed.  _This feels nice…_

_***_

"Sakura!"

"Sakura…Sakura wake up!" 

Sakura could feel strong hands gripping her shoulders, shaking her.  She tried pushing against them, hitting them, all the while her eyes still closed, still half way asleep.

"Sakura…wake up."

Sakura finally decreased the intensity of her hits as she slowly opened her eyes to see Syaoran leaning over her, shaking her gently trying to force her to wake up.

"Syaoran…?" she mumbled, finally relaxing her tense body.

He sighed, relieved.  "Sorry that I woke you up, but you seemed to be having a bad dream or something," he explained.  "You were kind of moving around weird, and saying some things…"  He stopped, remembering the words she had been muttering in her sleep.  _She must have been dreaming about that guy and that night…_

Sakura looked away, her dream still vivid in her mind.  _I wish I could forget…_

"Well anyway," Syaoran continued, trying to erase the angry tone in his voice as he thought about Sakura and the dream he knew she must have been having.  "We're about 10 minutes from Tomoeda."

Sakura sighed.  _Finally…___

***

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," Fujitaka said as Sakura sat down for breakfast the next morning.  He looked worriedly at his daughter, seeing her dark eyes and pale skin.  _I don't think I've ever seen her like this…I was hoping by now she would be fine.  It's been so long since that guy tried to… He shook his head and smiled.  "Did you sleep well?" he asked._

Sakura looked up at him.  "Yes," she lied.  She had barely slept at all.

Fujitaka sighed frustratedly.  "I have a conference starting today and lasting for a week in Hokkaido," he told her slowly.  "I don't think I should go though…"

Her eyes widened slightly.  "Why?  You told me about the conference before and you said it was really important."

"It is, but…" he hesitated.  _I couldn't possibly leave her like this…_

"I would feel really bad if you didn't go," Sakura said.  "You told me you were looking forward to it too.  I remember you said some big time lecturer was coming."

Fujitaka sighed.  "Well, yes, but then you'll be here alone," he said.

"I'll be fine," Sakura told him.  "And Kero-chan will be here."

"Maybe I'll have Touya-san come and stay here with you," Fujitaka suggested.

Sakura groaned softly.  "I can take care of myself.  And he has work, right?"

Fujitaka looked carefully at his daughter.  "Fine, but invite some friends over, okay?"

Sakura nodded.  "Fine, fine."

They quickly finished the rest of their breakfast, and Sakura saw her worried father off about an hour later.  She sighed as she finally found herself alone for the first time in such a long time.  She walked slowly back to the living room, sinking down onto the floor, unable to reach the couch.  She lied back, closing her eyes, trying to shut out all of her thoughts.  _I'm so tired…and my head hurts…  She shivered.  __It's so cold…_

***

Syaoran walked slowly up to the door of Sakura's house.  It had been a day since he had seen, and in his opinion, it had been too long.  __

He rang the doorbell and waiting, thinking about the state Sakura had been in when they had finished unloading her stuff out of the car.  She had looked deathly tired, barely able to move almost.  He sighed.  

He waited, glancing at his watch.  It was already three in the afternoon.  _Someone should be awake by now…maybe they're not there?_

Syaoran rang the doorbell again, waiting.  He backed up and looked through the living room window.  He could see a light on in the living room through the white curtains.  _I wonder…_

He approached the door once again, knocking this time.  He decided to try opening the door, his eyes widening as the knob turned and the door opened letting him into the house.

"Ojama shimasu!" he called out.  Hearing no reply, he quickly took off his shoes, not really caring that he had entered the house without permission.  He slowly walked further into the home, listening for signs of some activity.

He made his way into the living room, gasping slightly as he saw Sakura lying on the floor.  

"Sakura!"

***

End of Chapter 11

First of all…Ojama shimasu is something you say when entering someone's else's home.  It's kind of like…I'm coming in…or Sorry for barging in…or something like that…it's hard to translate directly.

***

And now…for my wonderful thanks to all those who have reviewed up till now…

Sakura Sage: Thank you so much for encouraging me to write this story and helping me get over my writer's block. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you!!! Any your reviews are way too nice.  ^_^ You're wonderful!!!!!  I can't wait to read more of your stories…hehe…

I Love Li Syaoran: Thank you so much for keeping up with my story.  I really appreciate all your sweet reviews…hehe…and I love Syaoran too…isn't Sakura a little too lucky? ^_^

Sharky:  Arigatou!!!  You're reviews have always made me smile…and made me really happy…and made me want to update as fast as I could. I'm really glad that you like this story. And thanks for reading After the Crash! ^_^  And I remember you promising me a cookie once…I'm hungry…

Kawaii-CherryWolf:  hehe…you're so sweet!!!  Always asking for updates…hehe…

thanks for reading and being patient with me!!!

Stars from Above: lol…you're reviews always make me laugh…hehe…they really make my day.  Thank you so very much!!!  I like your screen name by the way. *smiles*

Rindi: Thank you so much for reviewing!! Yeah…this is in honor of my college entrance…and I'm really glad nothing like what happened to Sakura happened to me.  And I really hope it doesn't happen to any of you…or anyone at all.  Be careful everyone!!!!  And I see you noticed the hints of E+T…hehe

Riley S: I'm glad you like this story.  You're reviews are always so nice.  Thanks!!!!! ^_^  And thanks for thanking me about updating quickly.  I always get annoyed when I'm reading other stories and it takes a while for the authors to update…hehe…even though I'm certainly patient enough to wait…hehehe ^_^

Animefreak242: hehe…thanks for your reviews.  I really love all your comments.  Hehe…your eyes twitched…hehe…that always makes me feel weird…

Silverg3r: Thanks for the encouragement!!  I really appreciate it.  ^_^  You're so kind!

Sakura Potato:  Thank you!! Hehe…I hope you've liked the story!!!

Izuya Iris: Thanks for the cheers!! They really helped me to continue…hehe…you're reviews were so kawaii…

Nanimono:  hehe…yay…S+S forever is so right!!!!!!!  ^_^  Thanks for the reviews!

HoOkEd-On-SuGaR: Thanks for the reviews!  I hope you like the rest of the story!!!

BlueHibiscus-02:  You're review was so sweet!!! Thank you so much!!! ^_^

Animechick354: Hey there!  I'm glad you like the story.  I've been working hard on it!!!

Lil S+S Girl:  hehe…thanks for the review.  I hope you'll be happy with the ending, which is coming soon I think.

uNfOrGoTtEn: I think everyone loves Syaoran…hehe…too much competition for me…hehe…

Mayumi: hehe…thanks for your review!! I must agree…Syaoran is sweet... ^_^

Peachblossom4416: I'm glad you think this story is cute.  Hehe.  I tried.  Thanks!! ^_^

Kat097: hehe…thanks for the review!! I really appreciated it.

abc: ooh…I loved your comment about the wolf showing his true colors…you're certainly right about that.

catty_cat3689: Your screen name is so cute. Hehe.  ^_^  I like…and thanks for your so very sweet comments!!!

Heavenly Anime Angel: I hope your questions are being answered!  And thanks a lot for your review!!! *smiles*

Sakura-Mako: ooh wow….I loved your review!! I'm so happy that you like this story.  It really makes me want to write more…hehe

Angel Blossom: Thanks for the review!!! ^_^

sakura-chan: hehe…I don't think Syaoran even needed his sword for this one…I loved your review!!! Thank you so much! ^_^

silvermoon maru: hehehe. "jejeje…."….cute. ^_^ Thanks for the review!

winter kitty: very kirei (pretty) screen name.  ^_^  Thanks for the review!

Merle-chan: hehe…your review was so kawaii….I hope you got the mail telling you of the update.  ^_^ Thanks again for the review!

Meruru-chan: hehe…your screen name and the one above are kind of similar…hehe…It's cute though…very cute. I'm glad you actually started to like this story!!!

kawaiisakura:  Thanks for your wonderful review!!! ^_^

Emerald Rose: kawaii…you're review was so sweet. Thank you!!

Azuki: hehe…hey…a fool?  Lol.  ^_^  Thanks for the review!!!

Tiphani: Thank you so much for the review!! I really appreciated it!!!

Vegeta luver: Thanks for the review.  I'm glad you liked the beginning…I thought it was kind of slow…hehe.  ^_^

***

You people are absolutely wonderful!!! Thank you so much for your reviews!!!!  They really make my day and encourage me to write.  ^_^  Thank you…thank you…thank you!!!!!!


	12. A Caretaker

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: A Caretaker**

Syaoran hurriedly made his way over to her and lifted her head in his arms, stunned at the heat emanating from her body.  He picked her body up in his arms, laying her gently on the couch.  He looked at her fever flushed face, his eyes widening in worry.

He searched the house quickly to find a thermometer and some blankets.  In only a few minutes he had done so, and hurried back to Sakura, who was now breathing heavily in her sleep.  

His heart was beating quickly, his hands shaking as he tried to ready the thermometer to place in her mouth.  She moaned slightly as she felt the small instrument slide through her lips.  Syaoran stood beside, waiting anxiously until he heard the repeated beeps that indicated the thermometer had completed its task.  He pulled it out of her mouth and almost gasped as he looked at the result.  _106 degrees…that just can't be possible…she seemed fine yesterday…tired, but fine._

Sakura's sudden coughs suddenly pulled his attention back to her.  He gently removed Sakura's sweater, seeing that she had an undershirt on beneath it.  Then, he took the two blankets he had found and wrapped them around her to keep her warm.  He sighed worriedly as her breathing became even more labored as the minutes passed.  

He placed his hand softly against her forehead, pulling it sharply back as he was once again surprised by the intense heat.  Syaoran quickly filled a large bowl with ice-water and dipped a small towel into it, placing it on Sakura's forehead.  She opened her eyes slightly at the sudden coolness.  "Syaoran-kun?" she mumbled, almost unaudibly. She began to sit up, but quickly fell back against the couch.  Syaoran's eyes widened as he watched her try to move.  

Sakura sighed, finding it almost impossible to keep her eyes open.  _What's wrong with me?  And why is Syaoran-kun here?  I feel so heavy…so tired…_

Sakura slowly drifted back to sleep while Syaoran watched over her.  Once he realized she had fallen back to sleep, he made his way to the kitchen to make a warm bowl of soup for Sakura.  In only a few minutes, it was done, and he carried the soup to the sleeping girl.  _She really needs to eat this…but I don't want to have to wake her up…_

He debated with himself for a while, but ultimately decided she could get better much more quickly if she actually had some energy.  He gently shook her.  She finally woke up a few moments later, staring at him through dull eyes.

"Sit up for me, okay?" he asked her, placing his arm around her back to help her sit up.  He placed the tray with the soup on her lap.  "You have to eat to get better."

She just sat and looked down at the bowl in front of her.  She slowly reached to take the spoon, her hand shaking enough to knock the spoon completely off the tray, splashing some of the warm soup onto her blanket and on the floor.  Syaoran almost smiled at her helplessness, thankful that he had come when he did.  

He quickly picked up the spoon, took it to the kitchen and rinsed it, and approached Sakura once more.  He kneeled beside her, taking the spoon and slowly feeding her.  She stared at him surprised, trying to refuse his help, but he insisted, and she was much too weak to argue.

Sakura shyly let Syaoran feed her half of the soup, but then grew too tired once more to be able to do much of anything.  Syaoran gently laid her back down and covered her once more with the blankets, replacing the cold cloth on her forehead.   _Why is he being so nice to me?  He's never really been this nice…except maybe right after Ryan… _

She looked away from Syaoran as he tucked in the blankets around her.  _It's so nice to have Syaoran-kun here…he's so different than he was before he went back to __Hong Kong__…not so cold.  He was nice before, but never like this.  It has been awhile…but I wonder what made him change so much.  Sakura smiled weakly.  __And I think I like him this way…_

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Sakura's small smile.  He smiled.  _I wonder what she's smiling about.  Even when she's so sick like this…she's still so pretty…especially when she smiles.  He started to blush.  He just watched as she turned her head back toward him and closed her eyes sleepily.  Her breathing had become much more normal since she had eaten.  _

In a few minutes, she had fallen asleep once more.  Syaoran just sat down on the floor by the couch watching her sleep.  A few strands of her short brown hair fell softly over the side of her face.  He hesitated, then slowly reached over and pushed it back in place, running his hand softly down her cheek.  _Her face is so soft…so hot…but so soft.  He pulled his hand sharply back as he heard her mumble in her sleep.  He grinned.  __I hope she's dreaming about something nice…He laughed quietly.  __It would be so nice if she were dreaming about me…_

***

Sakura woke up an hour later, still feverish but feeling much better.  She started to sit up when she felt a little weight on the blanket making it hard for her to move.  She looked down to see Syaoran sleeping peacefully sitting by the couch she was on with his head on her blanket.  She smiled.  _He looks so kawaii when he's sleeping…I don't even remember ever seeing him sleep before.  It's so nice…he looks like a little boy, so sweet.  She reached over and took a few pieces of his hair into her hands.  __How nice…_

_  
***_

Touya stood outside the door of his house, breathing hard.  He had suddenly had a bad feeling about Sakura and had hurried home as fast as he could from his apartment in Tokyo.  Yukito was with him as well, his other form Yue having also sensed something had happened.

Touya quickly threw open the door and rushed in.  He immediately started searching for his younger sister and soon entered the living room, stopping in his tracks, shocked.  Even Yukito's eyes widened as he beheld the view before him, but he quickly relaxed and smiled.  Touya, however, just stared at Syaoran and Sakura, his shock receding to make room for his anger at the young man, which eventually decreased as he felt a sense of relief in seeing that everything seemed to be fine.

He sighed.  Yukito grinned at him, understanding his feelings and the emotions he was feeling.  _Such an overprotective brother…_

Touya sat in a chair across from his sleeping sister and the young man at her side.  He just continued to stare at them.  _They look so perfect together somehow…and for some reason I know that Sakura is okay and will always be okay because of this guy.  And I know I already told this guy that it would be okay if he were with her…but it's just so hard for me to see them together…_

Syaoran, suddenly sensing something new in the room, quickly awoke, surveying the room quickly, his gaze stopping on the older brother of the girl beside him.  His eyes widened in surprised.  "When…" he began, then stopped, unsure of his position.

Touya glared at him for a moment, sensing the young man's uneasiness.  "Explain this to me…" he commanded, motioning toward him and the still sleeping Sakura.

Syaoran hesitated.  "We…we just got back here to Tomoeda yesterday.  But this morning I felt like I needed to check up on Sakura to see how she was doing…she hasn't been all that well since that guy…" he stopped.

Touya's gaze hardened.  Syaoran decided to quickly continue.  "Anyway, when I got here, no one answered the door so I…uh…sorry, but I just decided to come in…and I found Sakura on the floor and she had a really high fever, so I decided to try to help her…and then I guess I fell asleep."

Touya just continued to stare at Syaoran for a little while longer.  "Where is that stupid stuffed animal?" he asked.

Syaoran's eyes widened.  He had completely forgotten about Kero.  "Uh…I don't know."

Yukito's expression suddenly hardened, and almost immediately, he had changed into the guardian Yue, who quickly left the room looking for Kero.  

Touya and Syaoran just watched as the tall moon guardian left the room, then turned to stare at one another once more.   They were silent.

Their attention was, however, suddenly taken off of each other as they suddenly heard Sakura mumble something unintelligibly.  They watched as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned.  Syaoran gently placed his hand on her forehead under the glaring watch of Touya, but sighed in relief as he realized her temperature had decreased significantly.  

"Syaoran-kun?" she muttered.  She attempted to sit up, Syaoran helped steady her as she did so.  She turned and suddenly noticed Touya.  Her eyes widened slightly.  "Oniichan…"

Touya came over to her and also touched her forehead.  It was warm but not overly warm.  He sat down beside her and pulled her close to him in a short hug.  "Are you okay?" he asked

Sakura smiled, looking up into her brother's eyes.  "I'm fine."

Touya just narrowed his eyes.  "You always say you're fine, and it seems lately that's never the truth."

Sakura turned away.  Touya groaned quietly, pulling her into another hug, then pulling away and standing up.  "I'll go see if Yue has found Kero.  I'd like to have a word with that stupid stuffed animal too."

Sakura watched quietly as her brother turned and left, leaving her alone with Syaoran.  _Wow…Oniichan has certainly changed too.  I can't believe he's leaving me alone with Syaoran-kun.  I thought he hated him.  She smiled.  __But I'm glad I was wrong and that everything seems to be easier between them.  I always hate when they fight with each other because I like them both so much… She blushed.  __I can't believe I just thought that…of course I love Oniichan…but now I guess I really do like Syaoran-kun a lot…and he's been so nice lately.  I just keep liking him more…_

Syaoran watched amused as the expressions on Sakura's face kept changing.  _Her face always seems to have the most interesting expressions...it's always so open, so innocent sometimes, like now.  It makes her even more beautiful.  He blushed.  __I can't believe I can care about someone this much…maybe I should tell her how I feel.  But I really don't know if it's the right time when she still seems to be having so many problems with her memories about that horrible Ryan guy.  But maybe it would help her through it…I don't know…_

Sakura suddenly turned toward him.  "Thank you, Syaoran-kun, for taking care of me."

Syaoran blushed.  "Your welcome.  I'm glad I came when I did today."

Sakura smiled weakly.  "But not only today.  You've been there all the time taking care of me."

Syaoran just stared surprised at her.  "I…" he stopped.  _I don't know what to say…I want to tell her how I feel, and this seems like a good time…but I still don't know.  I don't even think she feels the same way…I would probably just make her feel worse.  I just don't know what I should do…_

He looked away from her for a moment, taking a deep breath.  Sakura watched him confused.  He turned back to her suddenly, his expression determined.  He had decided.

***

End of Chapter 12

Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews!! ^_^  I just can't express my appreciation of all of you.   You are all so wonderful!!!

Anyway, I'm feeling kind of stupid right now…not in the greatest mood to write.  But hopefully the next chapter, which will almost certainly be the last chapter, will be up in another day or two.  

Thanks again!


	13. A Release

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Hehe…Enjoy!

**Chapter 13:  A Release**

Sakura looked up at Syaoran whose expression had suddenly changed completely.  _He looks so…I don't know…so strong and resolute or something.  I wonder what he's thinking about.  _

Syaoran continued to look straight into Sakura's eyes, his resolve weakening slightly as he took in her beautiful emerald eyes that were finally beginning to regain their shine.  _She's so beautiful…so perfect…she could never feel the same way about someone like me that I feel about her.  He looked away.  __But I have to let her know…even if she doesn't feel the same, then maybe it will help her somehow to know that someone really does care for her._

Sakura raised her eyebrows slightly as she watched Syaoran turn away then turn back to face her a few moments later.  She almost smiled.  _He looks so cute when he's acting like that…so deep in thought._

"I…" he began slowly, then stopped, still unsure of himself.  

"What is it?" Sakura asked interestedly.

Syaoran just looked at her.  "Can I sit there?" he asked her, pointing to the place on the couch beside her.  Sakura nodded.  "Of course."

He sat and turned to face her once more, blushing at the closeness of their faces.  He could smell the pretty fragrance of her hair.  He scooted away a little, putting just a little more distance between them.

Touya stood just outside the entrance to the living room, hidden from the view of Sakura and Syaoran, listening.  Yue soon joined him, having found Kero playing video games in Sakura's room, excited beyond anything reasonable because he had been playing all morning and had finally reached the last level of the game.  He was now sulking as Yue had barged angrily into the room and ended the game mercilessly, demanding an explanation for not taking good care of their mistress.  But now, they all listened anxiously, as Syaoran took a deep breath and began to talk.

"You thanked me just a few minutes ago for taking care of you…" he hesitated.  

Sakura's eyes widened, but she nodded.  "Yeah…"

"You don't have to thank me," he continued, taking another deep breath, his voice beginning to shake nervously.  "I…I wanted to be there for you…to take care of you."

Sakura's eyes widened even further.  

Syaoran began to feel uneasy as he watched Sakura's reactions, but continued anyway.  "I…I always want to take care of you.  I hate it when I can't…that's partly the reason why I came back here from Hong Kong.  I wanted to see how you've been…" his voice trailed away, remembering his lonely time in Hong Kong.  Yes, Meilin had been there, but it just had felt so different than how it was before he had ever went to Tomoeda and met Sakura and the others.__

"It felt so weird when I went back to Hong Kong after you had transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards…so empty almost…like I was really missing something."  He stopped.  _I can't believe I'm telling her all this…but it feels so right, like I should be or something…I guess I really do want her to know everything…_

"I thought I had just gotten used to Tomoeda and everyone here…but as time passed, I just kept thinking about you.  To tell you the truth, I couldn't even remember what a lot of the others looked like sometimes…I mean, I would remember them eventually, but it took a lot of concentration…or I would look at a picture or something.  But I never forgot you…I could remember everything about you…"  He began to blush as he watched Sakura's face turn an interesting shade of pink.

"I wanted to come back…to make sure I knew exactly how I felt about this place and the people here…mostly you."  

Sakura stared at him intently gazing at her.  _I can't believe what he's saying…it's like a dream or something.  I could never imagine this._

"It was so nice seeing you again…when we bumped into each other that first time when I came back…that's when I really started to realize the truth about how I've been feeling for you for so long.  I wanted to get closer to you, to see how you felt even though I never thought you would feel the same.  I just wanted to be with you and take care of you anyway...to watch over you…"  His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he looked away.  Sakura tensed, sensing his sudden anger.

"And then that Ryan guy started liking you…and I…" he stopped, realizing that he had never really told her what he had heard…realizing that he could have prevented the whole thing.  His confidence shattered.

"I was so stupid…" Sakura mumbled.  "You kept telling me to stay away…everyone did…but I never listened.  It would have never happened if I had only listened.  It was my fault."

Syaoran looked up at her sharply.  "It wasn't at all your fault.  You didn't do anything but be yourself, and that's fine."

Sakura's eyes began to water.  Syaoran sighed, finally deciding to tell her everything.  "It wasn't your fault…that guy was just…he just wasn't the greatest guy, and I know he was very nice to you.  It would be easy for anyone to be tricked by some one like him.  And anyway, maybe it was partly my fault too…"

Sakura looked up at him confused, a few tears beginning to slowly make their way down her cheeks.  "How can you say that?  You were the one that stopped him before…" she stopped.

"Look, I told you to stay away from him because I had heard him talking with his friends…I heard what his intentions were…and I never told you because I thought you would think I was lying.  I never once thought you would believe me, and then afterwards I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bring it up again."

Sakura just stared at him, a slight feeling of frustration rising but then falling as she realized he was right.  _I really wouldn't have believed him.  I barely even gave him a chance to say anything before I left with that guy that night.  _

"So it is my fault," Sakura muttered.  

Syaoran's eyes widened.  "No, nothing was your fault."

"What do you mean?  I was stupid enough to be deceived by him.  I was the stupid one who didn't listen to anyone, and I know I wouldn't have believed you if you had told me this before.  I was just being stubborn, and it's my fault."

Syaoran gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking seriously into her eyes.  "It wasn't your fault.  He probably would have tried what he did no matter what you would have done.  I heard how determined he was…he was the one that tricked you, he was the one that took you away from us that night and drove you off.  He was the one that tried to force you to be with him….he did everything.  It wasn't your fault in any way.  You have to believe that."

Sakura looked away.  He gently turned her face back toward him.  He groaned inwardly as he saw more tears course down her face.  He caringly wiped them away.  Sakura only began to cry harder, her quiet cries turning quickly into sobs.  Syaoran pulled her gently against his chest, letting her cry, his shirt absorbing all her tears.

Touya who had been watching had begun to shake as the conversation went on, almost running out to his sister when she began to cry.  Yukito, who had transformed back during Sakura and Syaoran's talk, placed a restraining hand on Touya's shoulder.  Touya looked back at him, his face showing his intense worry for Sakura.  Yukito just motioned for him to wait. 

Sakura cried for a long time, finally letting much of the emotion she had been holding in flow out.  Everything was in those tears, her anger, her guilt, her fatigue, her sadness…everything.  Syaoran just held her patiently all the while.  

She just remained against him as her tears began to subside, listening to the comforting sound of Syaoran's heart beat, feeling his warm hands on her back and on her head, gently stroking her soft brown hair.  Sakura blushed slightly, grateful that her face was hidden from view.  _He's being so nice…and I almost forgot what he's been saying up till now…about why he came back...and about his feelings.  He's been so open with me.  I guess maybe that's why I could tell him everything…and cry.  I've never liked crying in front of him before.  I used to always think that he thought I was weak and helpless…like I couldn't do anything, and so I hated for him to see me cry because it seemed to just confirm his ideas about me.  But now…it's so different.  I don't feel that way at all…and I'm glad he's here.  And I'm glad he's been honest with me…he's so sweet…_

Sakura finally pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes, smiling.  "Thank you…" she said quietly.

He smiled back at her.  "Like I said before, I'm glad I can be here with you…and I'm glad you told me how you felt…you shouldn't keep things in so much…"

Sakura sighed.  

Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him.  He still hadn't told her everything, and he still wasn't sure it was the right time.  _But I can't stop now…_

***

End of Chapter 13

Hehehe…I'm in an interesting mood right now.  ^_^  

I thought that this would be the last chapter (I'm never right about these things) but I just kept writing and writing and writing, and it started to get long…so I debated with myself for a while whether or not to split the chapter into 2 or to just leave you with a really long last chapter…and I finally decided to split it up.  But the next chapter will be the last chapter for sure…I haven't completely finished it yet, but no matter how long it gets…which I'm hoping right now it won't be too short actually…it'll be the last chapter.  And it will definitely be posted tomorrow afternoon.  ^_^ 

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!! *smiles*  Your reviews never cease to amaze me and brighten my day!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!


	14. A Love

**A Semester of Deceit and Love**

Hehe…okay…I know I said I would post in the afternoon, but things suddenly got a little busy for me…sorry!!!  I really am never right about anything…people shouldn't trust me…just kidding.  But anyway, here it is…the last chapter…that ended up being a lot longer than I expected!  I hope you like it!!!  Please review! ^_^

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: A Love**

He cleared his throat nervously as he continued.  "Ever since all of that happened with that Ryan guy, I've been really worried about you…how you kind of just withdrew and just studied and didn't eat and barely slept…"

Sakura looked at him surprised.  "How did you…"

"It was obvious…and of course Daidouji-san and I talked.  She's been worried about you too…everyone's been worried.  I just saw Yanagisawa-san (Naoko) and Sasaki-san (Rika) during finals.  They've been so worried because they've barely even seen you for a long time…"

Sakura looked down.  "I know…I just wanted to try and forget…and so I thought just studying would get my mind off of everything…"

Syaoran sighed.  "But it was unhealthy.  We just watched you almost fade away…I noticed you were getting weaker…and your eyes…they kind of just became kind of shallow…I was so worried, but I didn't know what I could do.  And then today, when I came here and saw you just lying there on the floor, I got so scared.  I thought that maybe you would never be okay again…and I hated myself for it, for not being able to protect you like I wanted…"

Sakura looked back at him.  "But you stayed here…and took care of me…"

"I didn't know what else to do," he interrupted.  "I have never felt that scared in my life…I've never had any of these feelings…" he stopped, taking a deep breath.  Sakura held her breath.

"Maybe it's not the right time to say how I feel, but I really want you to know.  I'm sorry if I'm being selfish…" he began hesitantly.  "But I really do care a lot for you, more than I've ever cared for anyone.  I want to be with you, to protect you, to comfort you, to do whatever you need me to do…just as long as I can be with you.  I…I love you, Sakura."

Sakura just stared at him shocked for a moment at his confession, a dark blush slowly creeping over her face and down her neck.  A genuine smile also began to form, an expression of pure happiness spreading across her face.  Syaoran just stared anxiously awaiting some kind of response, unable to interpret her expression due to his own nervousness.

Touya and Yukito who were still listening had actually peeked out from behind the wall at Syaoran's confession.  Touya had his jaw clenched, his hands pulled into tense fists, trying to accept the feelings of the young man that he knew was perfect for his little sister.  Yukito grinned as he watched Touya's reaction.

Sakura continued to gaze into Syaoran's eyes, getting over her surprise at Syaoran's confession.  She took his shaking hands into hers, caressing them gently.  Syaoran's eyes widened, a deep blush beginning to appear on his face as well.  

"I'm so glad that you told me how you felt, especially now.  I can't believe how much I've been taking you for granted.  You've always been there for me, and although I noticed how much you seemed to worry, it didn't really process in my mind, and so I guess I really didn't care.  But now I realize that I've just really been stupid…I've been blind to absolutely everything."  She stopped, steadying her voice that was full of emotion. 

"When you left to go back to Hong Kong so many years ago, I was really sad.  I had come to care a lot for you, and then I thought I only cared for you as a friend.  But I couldn't ever forget about you, and when you promised to write or call or something and you never did, I was more disappointed then I think I ever have been.  And then you came back so suddenly, and I was so happy to see you, but I still felt some anger towards you because you seemed to have just forgotten us for so long.  I was confused…"

"Then Ryan came along, and he was so nice…it made it easy for me to compare the two of you.  He was so nice, maybe too nice sometimes, but it felt good for someone to be so open with me…or at least I thought he was being open," Sakura took a deep breath.  "So I kind of pushed you away even more, thinking that you had deserted us and that I didn't need you…"

Syaoran looked away guiltily.  Sakura tightened her grasp on his hands, pulling them closer to her.

"But you still worried about me, you never stopped trying to be there and be my friend.  And it's all because of you that everything is fine now, and this has all reminded me of how I used to feel and how I just kind of hid all those feelings I had for you.  Now I realize that even though I pushed those feelings somewhere deep inside of me, they've been growing all along anyway.  You've helped me to realize that, and you've made me very happy knowing that you feel the same way."

She smiled even more widely at him, her feelings now completely obvious to him through her words and her expression.  "I love you Syaoran…with all of my heart."

Syaoran stared at her, knowing a few moments before how she felt, but her direct confession made it suddenly hard for him to breathe.  _I can't believe this…I never thought that she might feel this way…especially now.  I didn't think she would believe me…that she would trust me.  This is just too wonderful…_

Touya sunk down to the ground as he heard his sister's confession of love to the young man he so desperately wanted to hate.  Yukito was trying hard not to cry from happiness as he watched the new couple.  _Those two are so perfect…_

"Are…are you serious?" he asked her incredulously, still not believing the girl of his dreams had said she loved him.

Sakura giggled.  "Of course I'm serious," she answered, moving slightly closer to him.  He tensed then relaxed, gently lifting her hands to his lips, softly kissing her fingers.

Her eyes widened, but her smile grew even wider.  She giggled softly again.  

Touya almost growled as he saw Syaoran kiss his sister's hand.  Yukito continued to hold the angry man back, smiling all the while.

Syaoran reached gently over with one hand, sliding it gently down the side of her face, wrapping her soft hair around his fingers.  Sakura started to blush at the contact, her eyes bright with a shine that had been missing for so long.  

"It's good to see you smile again," Syaoran said quietly, a smile of his own appearing on his face as he gazed at the beautiful girl that he loved.

Sakura just smiled back and leaned into him, her head resting once more on his warm chest.  Syaoran blushed, but gently pulled her closer, wrapping both of his arms tightly around her.  He sighed happily as he felt her relax against him, her own arms slowly making their way around his waist.  

They sat that way for a little while, quietly listening to the sound of the others breathing.

"Do you think you'll be okay from now on?" Syaoran asked hesitantly, gently running one of his hands through her hair. 

Sakura pulled slightly away so she could look into his face. She smiled at him causing him to blush.  "I will now thanks to you…because you listened to me…and told me how you feel."

"Thank you for letting me listen to you," Syaoran said quietly.  

Sakura snuggled close against him again comfortably, not wanting to ever move from that position.  _This feels so nice being with Syaoran like this…and knowing each other's feelings.  It's seems so perfect, like it's really meant to be this way. _

Syaoran sighed contentedly as he continued to hold Sakura within his arms.  _This all has to be a dream…I never expecting things to turn out this way, no matter how much I might have hoped for it somewhere deep within my head.  I feel so right with her close to me like this…like maybe I can finally protect her and take care of her like I've wanted to for so long.  _

Syaoran pulled her slightly away from him, taking her arms and unwrapping them from around his waist.  Sakura looked at him confused.

"I still can't believe this is real for some reason.  It's too wonderful…too perfect to be true.  Nothing has ever been like this for me…" he explained, looking deeply into her large emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled at him.  _He's so cute…_

"I've kind of always felt alone even when I was at home around my family," he continued.  "This is a big change for me…having someone I actually care about and love this much.  I don't know what I would do if this were a dream, if it weren't real…if I suddenly woke up in my own room and found myself alone again…"

Sakura sighed, smiling gently at him.  "But it is real, Syaoran.  I've meant everything I've said…and I hope you have too…"

"Of course I have," he interrupted.   Sakura giggled softly, moving in close to him again, her face only a few inches from his own.  He held his breath.

"Do you really not believe this is real?" she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment then finally took a small breath.  "I…I don't know…"  Breathing became just a little more difficult for him as she moved even closer.  He could feel her arms go easily around his neck, her hands gently playing with his thick brown hair.  And her face was still only inches away from his own.

"What will convince you that this is all real?" she asked him.

Syaoran remained quiet, a deep blush spreading rapidly across his face.   Sakura smiled, noticing the redness on his face she was obviously causing.  "You're so cute…" she mumbled.  His eyes widened, and before he had any time to react, she had closed the small gap between them, her lips softly brushing over his.

"Now that…" Syaoran began after taking a deep breath, "that felt real."

"Oh I'll show you real."  Sakura and Syaoran both jumped surprised at the sudden voice, an angry voice, and looked over to see a furious Touya rushing over to them.  

"Oniichan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh boy…" Syaoran muttered, tensing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, glaring at the young man Sakura still had her arms around. 

"I think he's going to kill me," Syaoran muttered.  Sakura groaned.

Touya was only a few feet away, when suddenly he stopped, a hand on his shoulder pulling him the opposite direction.  Touya turned surprised to see Yukito leading him out of the living room.

"Sorry about this," Yukito said smiling at Sakura and Syaoran.  "We didn't mean to interrupt.  We'll be leaving now, right Touya?"

Touya struggled only for a moment, then followed Yukito out after sending one last glare in Syaoran's direction.  "We'll see you later!" Yukito called out just before exiting the house with a still upset Touya.

Sakura and Syaoran just stared for a moment in the direction the two men had left.

"Uh…well...if you don't think that at least was real, there's something wrong with you," Sakura said, turning finally back to look at Syaoran. 

Syaoran stared at her for a moment, then laughed shortly, relieved.  Sakura smiled, happy to hear Syaoran laugh.

They looked at each other quietly, smiles still plastered over both of their faces.  It had been a long time since either had been this happy.

"I really do love you, Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, pulling her close once more.  Sakura gazed lovingly into his beautiful eyes as they drew closer.  "And I love you, Syaoran," she whispered, just before their lips touched for the second time in a deeper more love-filled kiss.

When they finally pulled apart a few moments later, they sighed happily as they leaned into each other, unwilling to release the other from their gentle grasp.  

"You'll stay here with me, right?" Sakura asked.  "You won't leave me to go back to Hong Kong, will you?"

Syaoran smiled.  "I'll never leave you again.  If the elders call me back to Hong Kong, I won't go unless you go with me."

Sakura smiled, hugging him tighter.  "I'm glad."  Syaoran also tightened his hold.

A soothing sound of a light rain just beginning to fall could be heard as they sat together quietly.

"It's so peaceful," Sakura murmured.

"I agree…it feels so perfect…" Syaoran said softly.  He smiled.  "What do you think everyone will think of us?"

Sakura giggled.  "Tomoyo-chan is going to be so happy…she loves to film us together you know.  Now she'll have a lot of opportunity."

Syaoran blushed.  

"And I think everyone else will be happy for us too," Sakura continued, looking up into his eyes.  "But it doesn't really matter that much, does it?"

Syaoran looked down at her.  "No, not really.  But it's interesting…"

Sakura laughed.  "Especially with Oniichan.  I wonder what Otousan will think?"

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly.  _I hope her father approves of this…_

Sakura giggled, noticing Syaoran's expression.  "Worried about my Otousan?"

Syaoran groaned.  "You've gotten more perceptive all of a sudden, haven't you?" he asked playfully, tousling her hair.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing him back, trying to reach over to mess up his hair as well.  But he easily caught her hand and pulled her on top of him, causing her to blush bright red.  A slightly red tint also began to creep slowly onto his own face.

"You're so wonderful, you know that?" he asked her, smiling.  

She blushed even more.  "You're the wonderful one," she told him.  His smile grew wider.  She placed her arms gently around him once again, resting her head on the now familiar spot on his chest.  _This is so amazing, me being with him like this.  It's everything I've hoped for…even if I forgot for a while.  Syaoran is so sweet and gentle…and so handsome…I can't believe how lucky I am…to love someone like him…and to be loved by him…it's just so wonderful…_

Syaoran smiled as he heard Sakura suddenly yawn.  _I'm glad she feels comfortable around me now…and that we know how we feel about each other.  Everything is so much more relaxed now…so completely peaceful…like the rain.  It feels so good to feel her against me…this beautiful and kind girl…how fortunate I am for her to love me like she does…_

Syaoran grinned as Sakura's breathing became more regular and he realized she had fallen asleep.  He pulled her tighter against him, closing his eyes as well.  _This is so perfect…_

***

Fujitaka shook his umbrella, closing the door behind him as he entered his quiet home.  He sighed, thinking of the state he had left Sakura, wondering how he had ever decided leaving her would be a good idea.  So he had come back, knowing that he would never have enjoyed the conference anyway.

He took off his jacket and walked into the living room, stopping quickly in his tracks as he saw his daughter and Syaoran lying on the couch, looks of pure happiness on both of their sleeping faces.  

It took him a moment to get over his shock, but then he smiled and sat in a chair across from them, just smiling widely as he looked at the sleeping couple.  _It looks like I didn't need to worry about her at all…that guy…he's probably the only one who could have helped her as much as he seems to have…I really need to thank him one day.  He grinned.  __And I'm thinking my approval of their relationship would be a good enough thanks for that boy._

Sakura suddenly began to smile in her sleep.  "Syaoran…"

Fujitaka laughed quietly, glad to see his daughter happy again.  _He really has been good for her…and just be looking at them I can really see that they love each other.  _

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him.  He smiled.  

"I don't think we have to worry about our little Sakura-chan anymore, my dear Nadeshiko," he murmured.

He could feel a soft kiss on his cheek as he continued to watch his daughter.  He really wouldn't have to worry about Sakura now that she had Syaoran so close to her.  Things had worked out so well.  Fujitaka amusedly watched Syaoran tighten his arms around Sakura as he slept.  He smiled.

_Wonderful…___

**Owari**

Well…that's it.  I hoped everyone liked it!!!  And if you liked this story you might like my others…hehe.  ^_^  Anyway,  thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing so faithfully.  I really don't know if I would have finished this if it wasn't for you!! Thank you!!!!


End file.
